Shooting Star: The Journal of Luke Skywalker
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: Luke writes down everything in his journal. So what will happen if Vader finds it before ESB? Half of this story is dramatic, and then it gets all halarious and funny. It gets pretty random in some parts.
1. The First Steps Into a Larger World

**Shooting Star: The Journal of Luke Skywalker**

**A Star Wars Fan Fiction**

**Summery: Get ready for excitement and adventure! The Legend of Myrtha? The Sorceress of the Dead? Anakin's mother? Padme? Young Obi-Wan? The whole Jedi Council? Luke and Han as Master Pranksters? The Rebel Alliance, Captian Piett and the whole Jedi Order working together!?!?!?! This is something you gotta read!**

**Chapter One**

Journal,

My name is Luke Skywalker. I'm eighteen years old, I live on Tatooine, and I want like heck to get off this sorry excuse for a planet!

Now that you know everything you need to know about me, I'll talk about the other things.

I think I'll call you Shooting Star. That's what me and my friend, Biggs called ourselves before he left.

Biggs went to the academy. I wanted to go too, but as usual, Uncle Owen said that I couldn't and that I was needed here on the farm. I want so much to get off this dust ball, and become a pilot!

I'm a fairly good pilot, I guess. I beat Fixer one time, but he just said that he was going easy on me. He lied. I don't know how I knew, I just had this feeling that he was lying.

Uncle Owen hates it when I get this feeling, so I never tell him when I get it anymore. He once told me that my father was a navigator on a spice freighter. I got one of those feelings again that he wasn't being entirely truthful. But when I tried to get him to say anything else, he's like, 'shut up, Luke. It doesn't really matter since you father's dead!'

That really made me mad. Yes, I _know_ my father is dead. But I hate it when he keeps reminding me! Aunt Beru is nicer though. She told him to stop it. (It's not like it really helps, but I appreciate the effort.)

I have to get up and have breakfast now.

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star,

We just bought some new droids. I think they're called R2-D2 and C-3P0. I should be cleaning them right now, but I want to take a little brake. (Again.)

When we have dinner tonight, I'm going to ask Uncle Owen if I can transmit my application to the academy this year. I don't think he'll let me though.

Oh, by the way, I saw Biggs today! He was at Tochie Station when I went there earlier today! And you won't believe what he told me, he's going to try to join the Rebellion! I told him that he was crazy, but he said that the war is spreading, and he wants to be on the side that he believes in. Maybe he has a point.

I better go clean those two droids before I get into trouble.

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star,

Oh my gosh, so much has happened since I talked to you! I'll start at the beginning.

First, I started cleaning the droids. Then, the astro droid starts playing the last bit of a message with a _beautiful_ girl in it. And when I say beautiful, I mean, she's the most delicate, gorgeous thing I have ever seen! I wonder if she's and angel? She may be and angel. She looked like one, in that long, flowing white dress, and her brown hair, and those eyes, ah! I'm going crazy just thinking about her! I wish I could actually see her, but that's impossible.

Anyway, after that, I had dinner. I asked Uncle Owen what I told you I'd ask him. He said no. I also told him about the girl in the message, and the guy she mentioned in it, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Of course I thought that she might have been referring to Ben Kenobi, the crazy wizard. But Uncle Owen said that he was dead. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

After that, I went to finish cleaning the droids, and guess what? That blasted R2 unit ran away! Are you wondering how it could escape? Well this is how; when it was playing the message, it said that it may be able to play the entire message if I took off it's restraining bolt. So I took it off and forgot to put it back on!

I can't look for R2 tonight. It's too dangerous. So I'm going out early tomorrow and I'll try to find it then. It can't get to far.

I better turn the lights off before Uncle Owen finds out that I'm still awake.

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star,

You won't believe this! I'm going to Alderaan! And here's another thing that you won't believe, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are dead! They were killed by storm troopers. I hate the empire! Oh, I forgot to tell you how all this happened.

Well, I went out early like I told you, to look for R2. But right when I found him, me and the droids were attacked by sand people. I would have been killed if it hadn't been for Old Ben. He came and saved me. We got the droids and went to his house.

Artoo showed him the message, because it turned out that Old Ben really is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I knew it!

So, the pretty girl turned out to be the princess of Alderaan. Now I _know _that I don't have a chance with her.

She was captured by the empire, and she wants Old Ben to take the droids to Alderaan, and that's why we're going. I wasn't going to go at first, (I know, I sound like an idiot, turning down a trip to Alderaan!) But then, I found out that my aunt and uncle had been murdered, so I decided to come.

Old Ben says that my father was a Jedi.

A Jedi! My father was a Jedi! I _knew_ that my father was more than a navigator! Old Ben gave me my father's lightsaber. I actually have something that belonged to my father!

Ben is taking a turn at piloting the speeder. I got tired.

We are going to Mos Eisley to hire a pilot to take us to Alderaan.

Ops! It's my turn to pilot.

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know if this story is any good. I know, it doesn't sound like much, but the plot will change during ESB when Vader gets a hold of Luke's journal! But I promise that I won't finish it if you tell me it's no good, or if I don't get any reviews!**


	2. The Way It Should Happen With Twists

Shooting Star: Chapter Two

Shooting Star,

When we got to Mos Eisley, we went into a cantina. It was filled with the weirdest looking aliens in the galaxy! I'm serious! There were things with horns, things with big eyes, Horags, Twi-leks, oh! And we met this Wookie who's the co-pilot of a ship called… uh, something Falcon. We met the pilot, who's a real jerk. He wanted ten thousand credits! Just to take us to Alderaan! And then, you know what Ben did? He said we'd give him two thousand now, and then fifteen more once we got to Alderaan. That's seventeen thousand credits all together! Come to think of it, I could use that kind of money!

So anyway, we will leave for Alderaan tomorrow. Until then, I guess I should try and get some sleep…

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star,

We took off from Mos Eisley. And it wasn't exactly inconspicuous either. Two star destroyers tried to shoot us down! I don't trust that Solo any more than I can toss him! (And I can't toss him at all!) He's so cocky and mean! And I don't think he likes me either. Not that I really care. No one except for Aunt Beru ever really cared for me. Well, I guess Old Ben cares for me too, but it's more of a teacher-student relationship. I wish my father was alive. He would care about me. And he'd teach people like Han Solo a lesson! But he's dead and nothing can change that.

Obi-Wan wants me to stop writing and come over to where he is. He's got that teaching look in his eye…..

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star,

Where do I begin? As always, the beginning would be a nice place to start.

When we came out of hyperspace, we discovered that Alderaan had been destroyed by the empire. The whole planet, poof! Gone! Like it was never there!

And then we were sucked into a giant imperial battle station. I think it's called the Death Star. That's what I've heard the other rebels call it.

We dressed up as storm troopers, and guess what happened next? Princess Leia was on the Death Star as a prisoner! So I thought up a plan to rescue her. That didn't go so well, it you count the time when we jumped into the garbage shoot and I almost drowned.

Then when we got out, Han and Leia argued. (They do that a lot. I don't think they like each other.) Then Han ran off after tons of troopers with Chewie, and Leia and I ran the other way.

I almost ran off a platform. There was this chasm, and I swung Leia and me across. Me and my clever little mind! Wheals are turning!

Then we met Han and Chewie back near the ship. Old Ben was saber dueling with Vader! And Vader killed him! This is the last straw! First he kills my father, and then he kills Ben!

But on the good side, we escaped and got back to the rebel base on Yavin. There, the rebels took Artoo. (I'm getting kinda fond of that droid.)

Now I'm going to fight in the battle against the Death Star! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a pilot! Sure hope I don't get killed during the fight! I'm getting used to this place! And I've made lots of friends.

Like there was this one guy, Wedge. He's around my age, and he's going to fight in the battle against the Death Star too!

But Han is leaving. I know, I said he was a jerk, but I've changed my mind. I like him and I want him to stay here. But he's taking his reward and getting out of here. He always was a coward!

Oh man! Is that Biggs?

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star,

I blew up the Death Star! I can hardly believe it! Me, Luke Skywalker, just blew up the battle station that destroyed Alderaan! I'm a hero! That's what Leia said. And guess what? Han and Chewie came back! I probably would have gotten killed if it weren't for Han coming right when I was going to get blown up myself!

But guess what happened to Biggs? He was shot down during the fight! I'm so sad about that. It was Vader. Just one more thing he has to answer for.

We had a ceremony were Leia awarded me and Han golden medals. I have a medal! I hung it in my room. Not that I'm getting comfortable. We're going to be leaving soon. I don't know where we're moving to. I'll find out later. Right now, I want to get some sleep. It's been a long day.

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star,

I'm sorry that I haven't written to you in five days. We've been very busy. Not that we've moved out yet. We'll be moving out in a few days.

I slept in this morning. But I have a good excuse! We had a party last night. I mean, it didn't start like a party. This is how it happened; we were all sitting in the cafeteria, me, Han, Chewie, Leia, Wedge, Hobbie, Wes, and the others in the squadron. We were really board and we had nothing to do. We were all sitting in the lounge part of the cafeteria, (Leia had her head in my lap!) and Wes said that we needed to do something. I asked what he had in mind, and he said, 'how do you feel right now?' 'Really board', I answered. And he says, we need to do something that will make me feel the opposite of what I feel like right now. And so we had a party. Han had some music that he'd kept in the Falcon, Hobbie got the cooks to make us some cake, and Leia even pulled some strings and got us lots of champagne. It was the first time that I'd ever tasted champagne. It tasted weird at first, but then I had some more, and more, and more……. well, long story short, I woke up this morning in my bed with a major headache. Han said that I got drunk and he'd carried me to my room last night. I'm still in bed with a headache. That's why I'm writing. I have nothing else to do. But last night was really fun!

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star,

I asked Leia where we're going. She said we're going to Hoth. Some cold, snow planet. I wonder what snow feels like? I hope it's not too cold. I was raised on Tatooine, where it's really hot.

OH NO! We're under attack! We shouldn't have stayed here so long! Why does the empire have to come now? I still have a headache from last night!

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the plot a little bit. Vader is going to find Luke's journal a little sooner than I originally planed. And who knows what will happen when I do that!**


	3. New Developments

Chapter Three: New Developments

At last! They were in hyperspace! Luke had been afraid that they wouldn't make it! He looked down at his bag. In it were all the things that he'd stuffed in a hurry. He decided to check and see if he'd forgotten anything. He had his lightsaber, his medal, some of his clothes, oh no! NO! He'd forgotten his journal!

Luke knew that there was no danger of anyone actually getting their hands on it. The section where his room was had exploded moments after he'd left, and so his journal would never be read by anyone. But he had grown attached to it. He knew it was silly to be attached to a book, but he was. He was going to miss his journal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vader walked through the abandoned rebel base. The rebels were foolish to have stayed here so long. Unfortunately, they had arrived too late to catch any of the rebel traitors, and all the information on the data pads he found had been wiped.

He was about to go when something caught his eye. It was a journal! The journal of a rebel! Maybe it contained some of the information he needed. It may even have the name of the new rebel base!

Vader picked it up and took it with him. He would read it later when he had some privacy.

He walked through the rest of the base, but not finding anything of value, he went back to his shuttle, and into his personal chambers.

Once there, he eagerly opened the journal and began to read. The first line on the first entry made Vader's heart skip a beat.

/My name is Luke Skywalker/

Skywalker?

The boy who wrote this couldn't possibly be his son!

He read on.

Vader knew after the first entry, that the boy who wrote this was indeed his son. He said that he was raised by Owen and Beru Lars! And that his parents were dead.

_Not so dead as you would think, my son._

Son.

He had a son! His. His own. His to have. No one else's but his.

It felt so good! That his son had survived somehow. This must mean that he didn't kill Padme!

This thought sent more pure joy run though Vader. Padme hadn't been killed by him. It hadn't been his fault!

Suddenly, Vader's conscience felt lighter than it had in years.

Then he realized that he had much more of his son's journal left to read.

He read about when he'd bought the droids that had pulled his son into this mess, how he went to look for Artoo when he ran away, and that's how he came across Kenobi.

So much information! Information that told him everything he wanted to know about his son.

He read on to the part where Luke got a medal. Not surprising that his innocent son would feel so ridiculously happy about getting a medal. He read on.

His son got drunk? What kind of friends did he have that would let him get drunk?

Wait a minute! His son was eighteen and he had never tasted champagne before until last night? Man, was _he_ behind on what was good in life!

So the rebels were going to Hoth, were they? He would get his son much sooner than he thought.

Wait a minute! What if his son had been killed in the attack?

No!

He couldn't have just killed his son! Could he? It would be horrible for him to find out that he was responsible for his own son's death, just because Luke had chosen the wrong side of this war to fight for.

It couldn't be possible! It just couldn't!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luke sat in Rouge Squadrons' bunk room, writing in his new journal, Shooting Star II.

He had asked Leia if she had anything for him to use as a new journal, and she had come up with a large data pad that was capable of holding two hundred pages. That was even bigger than his last journal!

Shooting Star II,

Are you wondering why I'm calling you Shooting Star _II_? Well that's because I left my first journal behind when we evacuated. Too bad. I liked my first journal. But Leia found you for me. I guess you will do. You're bigger than my first journal.

We were at Yavin for too long. We should have left sooner. Even I can understand that! What were the Alliance leaders thinking? Keeping us there for so long? Oh well.

We're going to Hoth now. I don't know if I want to go. They say it's cold there, and I don't do so well in cold climates. Me and cold climates don't get along well!

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star II,

I'm so board!

We should be getting at Hoth in a few more days. In the meantime, most of us are on the main ship with nothing to do! Holovid got boring three days ago, and we're even tired of having parties! (And I'm tired of getting drunk.) Leia can somehow keep busy with all her Alliance meetings that she has to attend. (And that sounds boring too!)

I asked Wedge if this is how it's going to be at the new base. He said that we will have lots of things to do, and I will be thankful to have a few minutes to be board after a week on Hoth.

Whatever that means! I can't imagine actually _wanting _to be board!

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star II,

We found something to do today! It was Wes's idea.

We tied a bucket full of water up on the ceiling, and then we'd tie another string. One end would be tied to part of the bucket, and another end would be tied to the end of the door, so when the door opened, the water would fall on whoever came out.

We did it to every door that we never used. When we got Mon Mothma and General Madine, we ran away to hide before we got in trouble. (They found us and we got into trouble anyway.)

We are all grounded to Rouge Squadrons' bunk room. BORING!

Now we seriously have nothing to do except for pester each other. (And that could get boring too.) But right now, the only alternative is writing to you, and, no offense, but even this could get a little boring!

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star II,

At last! We're at the new base!

Wedge was right about having plenty to do! We've been moving stuff in, setting up the wires that make everything work, it's a nightmare!

I was right about me and cold places not mixing! It's so cold here; I'm not even going to describe the cold! And I'm not even outside! I'm probably going to sleep on the Falcon with Han and Chewie, because it's too cold in my room! I'd never get to sleep in there!

Wait, my brake is over, I better get back to work!

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Vader sat in the Executor, which was speeding along with the rest of the imperial fleet, to Hoth.

Vader wondered what he'd do once he had Luke. Luke was probably strong in the Force. He would make a good apprentice. With Luke at his side, killing Palpatine and taking over the empire would be easy.

Vader looked at the time. Only a few more days! He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note: You like it? Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up, but I DO have school to do! (Darn it!) Please take the time to review!**


	4. Rising Threat

Chapter Four: Rising Threat

Shooting Star II,

It's been three days since writing to you, (Sorry,) but I've been very busy. I like making myself useful. It makes me feel wanted. I know that Han, Leia, Chewie, Wedge, Hobbie and Wes like me. But even though I blew up the Death Star, I'm a little suspicious of Mon Mothma and General Madine. (Maybe I shouldn't Wes and I shouldn't have poured the water on them. I asked Wes if he'd like to go under cover and do some snooping with me. He was very enthusiastic about it.

We wanted to spy on Mothma and Madine since those are the two that don't like us. So we hid in the conference room early in the morning and waiting for them to come. As usual, it was Her High Exalted Snobbyness aka Mon Mothma, and Mr. I Don't Approve aka General Madine who came in first.

As we suspected, they were talking about us…….

'But I just don't trust them, Mothma! Not that I think they're spies or anything like that. But they're just pranksters. Young playboys who don't take this war seriously!'

'In case you forgot, Skywalker destroyed the Death Star.'

'Yes, but what else has he done other than that? And what has Wes Janson done for us? Nothing!'

'I agree. But inside, they both have good hearts.'

'Mothma, those two need to be watched and disciplined when they cross the line!'

'Very well then. Have someone keep an eye on them. Be discrete about it. It wouldn't do for them to know that they're being watched.'

Before Her High Exalted Snobbyness or Mr. I Don't Approve could say anymore, the others, including Leia, walked in and they had to shut up.

We had to spend most of the morning crouched in our hiding places. If we made the smallest sound, we'd be discovered, and 'disciplined', as Madine put it. And neither of us wanted that to happen.

When we finally got out, Wes voiced my own thoughts, 'Those two are so mean! How dare they spy on other people and never even let the people know that they're being watched!'

Then I thought it was only fair that I pointed out that that was exactly what we just did.

'It's still rude,' he complained.

I gave up trying to make him understand that we were just as rude as they were. But we both agreed that we needed to lay low for a while and not play as many pranks. But everything else that I have to do is work! And who wants to work all day and never have any fun? That's why _I'm_ fighting the empire! Because Imperials never let people have fun!

Luke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shooting Star II,

I was drafted as one of the scouts who looks for life forms around the base. Sounds boring. Not to mention I'm going to freeze to death out there!

Han's doing this at the same time I am. (Coincidence? I think not!) But at least I know someone's going to be watching my back.

I did it yesterday, and I'm going to have to do it again, tomorrow afternoon. It was so cold yesterday, that I never got warm, even after spending the night in the Falcon.

Oh, wait! Time to do my rounds!

Luke

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As we all know, Luke didn't return to the base that night, and Han, getting worried, went out to look for him. And much to Leia's distress, they had to close the shield doors.

Trying to keep herself busy, Leia started walking around the base, looking for something she could do.

She came to the conference room, and hearing voices, she couldn't resist the urge to put her ear to the door and listen to what the other people where saying.

"No, you don't understand! It could all be an act!" Leia recognized this as Madines' voice.

"General Madine, keeping an eye on Janson and Skywalker is one thing, but accusing them of being Imperial spies is something else entirely!" That was Mon Mothma.

Getting interested, Leia leaned forward, trying to hear more.

"But it's all fits in perfectly! The Princess was captured, and all of a sudden, a boy coming from supposedly nowhere, rescues her, and claims to want to take her back to the Rebel base. In doing this, he discovers the location of our base, and reports back to the empire, which comes at top speed, ready to destroy us. Didn't you ever wonder how the empire found us so quickly after Princess Leia's rescue?"

"But if Skywalker was a spy, than why would be destroy the Death Star? That just wouldn't make sense!" Mothma responded.

"It could have been someone else's shot, and then he shot that person down and claimed that _he_ destroyed the Death Star!"

"But there was no one but Skywalker in the trench! That would be impossible!"

"I'm telling you, Skywalker is an Imperial spy!"

At this point, Leia was so enraged that she opened the door and stormed in like an angry goddess.

"How dare you accuse Luke of being an Imperial spy!" Leia said. "Luke had never even left Tatooine until he came to rescue me!"

"Or so he says," Madine said, coolly. "He could be making it all up."

"Luke doesn't lie! You don't even know him! You just don't like him because he got board and poured water on you!"

"Princess Leia, just because you like the boy doesn't mean that he's innocent!" Madine declared.

"What has he ever done to make you think he's guilty?"

"If you were listening for as long as I think you were listening then you would have heard all the evidence!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Leia declared. "And Luke's missing! He could be freezing to death right now! And you want to accuse him of being a spy!"

"Leia, Leia, Leia…."

"Don't you triple 'Leia' me!" Leia interrupted. "I don't want to hear it! You are a hypocrite, and you don't deserve the rank that you have!"

With that, Leia stormed out of the room. She forced back the tears that threatened to pour down her face.

How could they? Luke was just an innocent little farmboy! And they were accusing him of being a spy! Leia didn't like Madine. No wonder Luke threw water on him! If she had some water, she'd throw it on him too!

Where was Han? Oh yeah, he was outside. Just like Luke. Both of them probably freezing to death!

Leia walked into the hanger bay, and climbed to the top of the Falcon where Chewie was sitting.

"Hurrrrrrrrrn!"

"I know, Chewie. I'm worried too."

Leia cuddled up next to the Wookie, and Chewbacca put him arms around her, and they both gave each other comfort, while thinking of their two friends, trapped outside in the snow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, outside in the snow, Han was trying to put up a shelter. But the wind kept knocking it down! Then he got an idea.

Han picked up one of his tools, and began digging a little tunnel down into the snow. Once he had gone down a few meters, Han dug out a small room.

When he was finished, Han went back out into the snow, and got Luke, and carried him down into the tunnel.

After covering Luke with the two blankets that he had, he settled down for the night, holding Luke next to him, trying to create warmth.

It was going to be a long night...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At last! The Imperial fleet was in the Hoth system, and in attack position. Vader had told Admiral Ozzle to come out of lightspeed before they got to the system, so now the rebels didn't even know they were there.

It would be midnight down there, and most of the rebels, including his son, should be sleeping.

Vader wondered how he could get Luke to trust him. Like all rebels, the boy probably hated him, and that would make it harder.

Darn that Obi-Wan for keeping them apart! Had he not hidden Luke from him, Vader would have been able to raise Luke and he wouldn't be at this dilemma right now! But he had to wait and see what would happen. Find out how much his son knew about him, before he learned the truth.

Since all the rebels were sleeping, it was the perfect time to attack. No one would be expecting something like this.

Vader reached for his comlink.

"Commence attack, Admiral Ozzle. And prepare my shuttle. I wish to see the base once we have it under control."

"Yes, My Lord."

"And one more thing. I only want prisoners. Tell the troopers to set their weapons on stun. I don't want them to kill."

"Yes, My Lord."

With that, Vader cut the transmission. If all went well, his son would be with him in a few hours.

**Author's Note: Ha, ha! Cliffhanger! That's for anyone who didn't review! **


	5. Understanding, Well, In Regaurds to Luke

**Chapter Five: Understanding…….. well, sort of**

Leia and Chewie were still sitting on the top of the Falcon when the imperials attacked.

'_Alert! We are under attack! Repeat: we are under attack! All personnel proceed to the transports for immediate evacuation!'_

Leia was up in an instant.

"We're under attack? But how? How could they find us so quickly?"

Chewie growled at her, telling her to get into the Falcon.

"No way! I have to make sure every one else gets out safely!"

/But we don't have time for this/ Chewie said.

"Ah! I wish I was outside freezing with Han and Luke!"

With that, Leia got down, off the Falcon, and ran to the control room.

Meanwhile, Chewie realized that he wasn't going anywhere unless he got the Falcon working, so he got to work, trying to make a quick, temporary fix so he could just get out of here, and maybe even find Han and Luke before he left the planet.

"What's the situation?" Leia asked as she burst into the control room.

Not many people were left. All the smart ones had already made a brake for the transports.

"Three star destroyers as well as any number of TIE fighters," one of the few people left said.

"We've been trying to get the ion cannon working so that the larger ships can get by. The main ship has just cleared the system!"

"How long can we hold out?" Leia asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe like five seconds!" one of the other techs said.

"That isn't exactly helping, Tac!" said the female tech who had spoken to Leia earlier. "Try thinking positively!"

"Okay, we have ten seconds!"

"More positively!"

"Maybe fifteen seconds?"

"Tac!"

"Hay, I'm doing the best I can here, Lissy!"

"Guys!" Leia said, bring a stop to their argument. "Help me out here."

"What do you need?"

Before Leia could answer, another announcement was broadcasted through the –not-so-secret-anymore rebel base.

"_Imperial troops have entered the base! Imperial troops have entered…"_ suddenly, the transmission ended, and everyone knew that the base was doomed. (How obvious can it get?)

"What now?" Lissy asked.

"Well, I guess we wait here for the Imps to pick us up." Tac said. "So……. what's your death wish, Lissy?"

Leia and Lissy rolled their eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vader walked through the defeated rebel base, trying to find his son. But he couldn't sense Luke anywhere. Had the boy left the planet already? No! That was impossible! He would have felt him leave at the least!

Then where was he? Vader couldn't sense his son anywhere. But he had to be here! The journal said that the rebels were planning to go to Hoth! Then why couldn't he feel Luke's presence?

Suddenly, Vader felt something. It wasn't Luke, but it felt familiar. Vader smiled. At least he had the Princess. From what Vader had read in Luke's journal, he and the princess were close friends. Princess Leia would know where his son was.

Vader followed Leia's presence. She was close...

Vader turned a corner, and found the princess and two other people arguing in a tech room about who they thought would get killed first.

At that moment, the male tech became aware of Vader's presence, and waved him over.

"Your Lordship! We were just talking about you!"

Some nerve that man had. Vader had to admire that. But then he turned his attention over to the princess.

"Princess Leia. How good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"And not long enough!" Leia declared.

"Defiant as ever, I see. But it would work to your advantage and to Luke's if you learn to cooperate."

Leia's face went pale for a second.

"What about Luke?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I was very disturbed to find that he wasn't here sleeping like all young boys are supposed to at this time of night. Not a reflection on his regular sleeping habits, I hope?"

"What do you want with Luke?" Leia asked again.

In the meantime, Tac and Lissy were watching this in fascination.

"Where is he?" Vader asked.

"I won't answer your question until you answer mine!"

"This arguing isn't helping him, Princess. It would be in your best interests to tell me where he is, and avoid all this pointless chatter."

"But I don't even _know_ where he is! No one does! So I can't help you anyway!"

"What do you mean, no one knows?" Vader asked. This time, it was his voice that was dangerously low.

"Just that! He was reported to be missing a few hours ago. He didn't return to the base. Han went to look for him, but he hasn't come back either! So you might want to start your search somewhere else!"

"Are you saying that he is outside in the blizzard!" Vader nearly yelled.

"What do you care?" Leia shot back.

"I care more than you unfeeling rebels!"

"Unfeeling? UNFEELING?" Leia screamed. Then she thought for a moment about what she had overheard earlier between Mon Mothma and General Madine. "Well…… maybe there's some truth in there, but most of us _do_ feel! And let me assure you that even Mon feels more than you! And that's saying something!"

"If I find out that Luke is dead, I will hold you rebels personally responsible," Vader said, pointing a finger at Leia and the techs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, in a carved out tunnel/cave twenty miles away from the base, Han was trying desperately to get his comlink to work. He wasn't able to sleep, and he could tell that the kid wasn't going to last the night without medical attention.

"Come on! Work you stupid thing!" Han said, pounding the com into the snow next to him.

All of a sudden, the lights came on, and Han shouted in triumph.

"Ha, ha! Don't worry, kid! You're smart pal, Han has everything under control!"

And Han began typing in Leia's frequency. She would answer before anyone else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suddenly, Leia's com began to beep, and Leia looked down to see who was calling.

"It's Han!" she called out. And then she realized who exactly was in the room with her.

"Han?" Vader asked, interested.

"Uh…."

"Answer it," Vader ordered.

"If you think that I'll……"

"ANSWER IT!" Vader interrupted.

"Okay, okay!" Leia turned on the com. "Leia here."

Over the com, came Han's welcome voice.

"_Leia! You won't believe how long I've been trying to get a signal!"_

"Han, I'm not sure if now is a good time……"

"_What do you mean? I found the kid! But he needs medical attention or he won't last the night. Especially in this cold…"_

"Han! You don't understand! Vader is in the same room I'm in!"

"_VADER'S WHAT?"_

**Author's Note: Sorry, I need to go to sleep now, or my mom will kill me for going to bed at midnight!**


	6. Anger and Pain

**Chapter Six: Anger and Pain**

"Han! Don't you yell like that again!" Leia said, rubbing her ears.

"_Leia! VADER? How could he be in the same room with you?"_

"Han, don't freak out! Eco Base was attacked, and you happened to call right when Vader happened to be in the room."

"_But, does that mean he's listening to what we're saying?"_

"Every word," Leia confirmed.

"_But Leia! If he's there, then that means you can't pick us up! And if you can't pick us up, Luke's gonna die!"_

Vader reeled at this. His son was dying? He had to save him before it was too late!

Vader reached over to Leia and grabbed the comlink from her.

"Where are you?" Vader asked into the comlink.

"_Your Lordship, I'm touched, but I think we can handle this without you trying to choke us left and right!"_

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Vader yelled, his anger –and fear for Luke's life- increasing.

"_Leia?"_ Han asked, uncertainty.

Leia looked at the comlink, and then back at Vader. The way he was acting was so unusual. It almost seemed like he was worried about Luke. But that was impossible! But what was she going to do? If she didn't find a way to get Luke, then he was going to die! She had to decide on something.

"All right, Han, tell him," she finally said, reluctantly.

"_Leia, are you sure…"_

"Tell him!" Leia screamed.

"_Hay! Your Worship! I was only trying to help! Fine. We're about twenty miles away from the base. I've set up a signal that you should here from any strong sensors that his Lordship may have."_

"Good," Leia said, though she felt like this was anything but good.

Vader turned off the comlink, and got out his own to make a few calls so that he could rescue his son.

Meanwhile, Leia happened to turn back to the two techs who were watching Vader with confused faces. The male tech whistled.

"Whew! By the way Vader's acting, you'd think that Commander Skywalker was his son!"

"Tac!" Lissy said, laughing. "That's the worse conclusion you've come up with since that time you wanted to find out who was really responsible for the downfall of the Old Republic!"

"Hay! It was a good theory! All those senators were so alike!"

Then they saw the worried look on Leia's face.

"Hay, don't worry, your highness," Tac said.

"Yeah!" Lissy chimed in. "If this new attitude of Vader's keeps up, than Commander Skywalker will be better before you can say, 'Han's a hunk!'"

Leia glared at Lissy.

"Captain Solo is _not_ a 'hunk!'" Leia said.

"Oh, come on! We've seen the way you two look at each other! And the way you argue, trying to cover up the fact that you are in love with him!"

"Yup!" Tac said, joyfully. "There's even a bet going around that you guys are going to end up an item!"

"Shut up!" Leia yelled.

Tac and Lissy just smirked, knowingly, and Leia turned away to hide her face that was blushing.

"You three, come with us!"

The three people turned to see twelve snow troopers standing by, waiting to take them to their cells.

Tac, Lissy and Leia reluctantly followed. Leia didn't want to leave right now without knowing what was going to happen to Luke. When they were leaving, Leia called back to Vader.

"Hay! Will you at least let me know if Luke lives?"

Vader paused for a second.

"I might," he said at last.

At that point, Leia and the other two were already out of the room, and being led into the prisoner shuttle that would take them up to the detention cells in the Executor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, back down on Hoth, Vader was boarding a snow speeder so he could go find Luke.

It was one of those speeders that had an extra room for passengers, and was equipped with meager medical supplies.

Four snow troopers also boarded the snow speeder, and Vader went to the cockpit to set up the return signal.

There! It said to go directly north of the rebel base, for about twenty miles. It wouldn't be long before he had his son with him!

As the speeder cruised along, Vader contemplated what he would find. He knew that Han Solo was there, and obviously, he knew that Luke was there too. But he was mainly wondering what state his son was in. Solo had said that Luke was dying! He was probably slowly freezing to death. No one could survive long in these conditions. Especially Luke, since he had been raised on Tatooine. He couldn't take the cold. Blast these rebels for using his son's life so carelessly! They would pay for this! All of them!

A sudden beeping sound told Vader that he had arrived to where his son was. He lowered the ramp, and stepped out into the cold. Even inside his suite, Vader could tell that it was cold out here.

Where was Luke? He couldn't see him, or the smuggler anywhere. Vader reached out his senses, feeling for Luke's presence. Luke was beneath him! Under the snow!

Vader got out his lightsaber, and cut his way through the snow to find a tunnel that led downwards. He extinguished the blade, and made his way down to his son.

What Vader saw at the bottom of the tunnel made him stop for a second.

Solo had surrendered all the blankets to Luke. And Luke, in turn, was unconscious, and curling up in a ball, trying to stay warm, even in his unconsciousness. The smuggler was rubbing Luke's arms, and hugging him to his chest, trying to keep the child as warm as possible. And also, Vader noticed that there was frozen blood on his son's face.

This got Vader into action, and he walked the rest of the way, making his presence known to Captain Solo. He half expected for Solo to jump up and yell in surprise like the way he had over the comlink. But when he got Han's reaction, he decided that as long as he was here to help Luke, he wouldn't have cared if it was the Emperor himself.

"What took you so long?" Han asked, still holding Luke against his chest.

"I came as soon as I could," Vader said, walking over to his son, and lifting him into his arms.

"Hay, whoa! What makes you think that _you _get the honors?"

"I suggest that you come quietly, and avoid the discussions that I had with the princess earlier," Vader said, walking back up the tunnel with Han following close at his heals.

"Oh, her Worship gave you a hard time, did she?"

"As usual," Vader said absently.

"Yeah, she's like that……. whoa! Nice ride you got there!" Han said, looking at the snow speeder.

"Thanks. She's one of my favorites when it comes to driving in the snow," Vader said, not really realizing just who he was talking to.

Han followed Vader up the ramp, and into the passenger lounge.

Vader laid Luke down on one of the leather seats, and, reluctantly got up to go to the cockpit so he could take his son to the medical center in the Executor.

**Author's Note: There you go! Sorry for such a short chapter last night, but it was in the middle of the night, and I didn't want my mom to find out that I was still up and on the computer!**


	7. DNA

**Chapter Seven: DNA**

Meanwhile, up in the Executor, Leia and the techs were being locked up in the low security cells. They were those sort of cells that had thick, metal bars that you could see through to the other cells. There were lots of rebels in the cells. Techs, ground fighters and pilots. Leia recognized some of the pilots from Rouge Squadron.

"Hay, Leia! You got in too?"

Leia turned to see Wes in the cell that was on the right of her cell. She smiled.

"Yes. I'm worried about Luke though."

"Ah, he's lucky to be out there freezing to death," Wes said.

Leia decided not to tell him that Vader was going after Luke. Instead, she decided to find out just who had been able to get away.

"So," Leia said. "Who decided not to join the party?"

"Well we know that Mon Mothma got away, and the rest of the leaders. I haven't seen Wedge, Hobbie and Dack yet, so there's a good chance that they got away too. And believe it or not, most of the ground fighters got away."

"Well that's nice to know."

Leia turned around to see who exactly her neighbors were going to be.

As I said before, Wes was on her right, and Lissy was on her left. The cell directly in front of Leia's was occupied by Tac.

"Oh no," Leia muttered.

"What is it?" Wes asked.

"That guy is going to drive us crazy with his wisecracks! Just you wait!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Down in the hanger bay, Vader's shuttle, containing Vader, Luke and Han, settled down on the hanger floor. Vader picked Luke up once again, and started walking to the medical center. Han was still following him.

"What are you doing?" Vader asked.

"I'm staying with Luke. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I should have you arrested and locked up in the detention cells," Vader commented.

"Hay, if you want Luke to wake up with no one he knows near him, and then go crazy after seeing you, that's all right with me! It's your business, not mine! Which way to the detention cells?"

Vader sighed. He had a point.

"Very well, come on," he agreed. Han grinned.

"That's what I thought."

After twenty minutes of walking, Han was totally lost and had no idea how to get back to the hanger bay. But Vader seemed anything but lost as he walked down the halls with a stride of confidence and purpose. When they reached the medical center, Luke was immediately put into the bacta tank. Vader sat down, mentally exhausted. Han sat down in the chair across from him.

"So, not that it's any of my business, but I'd kinda' like to know why you're doing all this for the kid."

"The kid?" Vader said, not approving of the nickname that the smuggler had given his son.

"Yeah, the kid. Why are you helping him? No lies, your Lordship."

Vader paused. This smuggler was talking to him like he was just another one of his friends. No one had talked like that to Vader in years. It was so inviting, that Vader decided to tell him.

"I guess I could tell you if you promise not to spread rumors."

"You can trust me," Han said, leaning forward.

"Very well…… Luke's my son." Han started laughing.

"Your _son?_ Oh, your lordship! That's a good one! Now tell me the real reason."

"Solo, he _is_ my son."

Han stopped laughing and stared at Vader.

"But, that's impossible! Luke's just an orphan from Tatooine! And his last name is Skywalker, not 'Vader!"

"My last name used to be Skywalker. I changed it when I became a Sith."

"You really are Luke's father?" Han asked. Vader nodded.

"Well I can tell ya' one thing; Her Worship is gonna freak when she finds out. And I'm not even going to contemplate Luke's reaction!"

"I'm hoping that he'll take it as well as you did," Vader said.

"Sorry, your Lordship. Luke's probably going to commit suicide or something like that."

"WHAT?" Vader yelled.

Suicide? His son would commit suicide? That's impossible!

"Something wrong, your Lordship?" Han asked.

"Would he really commit suicide?"

"Well, that's what I would do if you turned out to be my dad, so I'm guessing that's what Luke would do too."

Vader relaxed. The smuggler may do that, but not Luke. His son wouldn't commit suicide.

"Sir?"

"Vader turned to see his human medic standing behind them, looking nervous.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"We had the young man transported to a bed and ran some tests and….."

"And?" Han asked.

"It seems that he has lost a lot of blood, and lots of the blood that he _does_ have is infected. We need clean sample of the same DNA to save him."

"He's my son, would my blood do?"

The medic paused, stunned by this information.

"Uh…. well, it would be better to have blood from a sibling or maybe a cousin. There would be risks involved if we used your blood."

"What now?" Han asked.

"Well," the medic said. "We could have a search done for anyone who has blood like his."

"Do that. Now!" Vader said.

"Yes, My Lord!" The medic rushed off to commence the search on a DNA computer near by.

He inserted a sample of Luke's blood, and waiting for the results to come up. When they did, he shouted for joy.

"Yes! We have another match!"

"We do?" Vader asked in surprise.

"Yes! A sibling!"

"A WHAT?" Vader yelled.

"Yes sir! Princess Organa and Luke Skywalker are twins! That's the best match we could have hoped for!"

"Luke and Leia are twins?" Han asked. "And to think that Luke has a crush on his own sister."

Vader wasn't listening. Leia was his daughter? The whole time she had been right there and he has never even guessed the truth. Now that he thought about it, Leia looked and acted a lot like Padme. And to think that he had tortured his own daughter! The thought made him sick.

"Are you okay, your Lordship?" Han asked

"We need to get the blood sample as soon as possible, My Lord."

"Go get her. She should be in the low security detention cells."

"I'll get her!" Han said. "Which way?"

"Medic, give Captain Solo a map of the ship so he can find his way to the detention cells."

"Yes, my lord."

After obtaining a map, Han made his way to the door.

"And Captain Solo!" Vader said, causing Han to stop. "I don't want you to unlock any cells but Leia's. Is that clear?"

"Why, your Lordship! I'm hurt that you don't trust me!"

With that, Han set out to get Leia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And after that, all we needed to do was run for five miles, and there they were!" Tac said, finishing one of the thousands of stories he'd been telling.

"Oh, Tac, for the hundredth time, _please_ shut up!" Wes said.

"Why?"

"Tac, you're giving me a headache!" Leia declared.

"What are you……"

Before Tac could say anymore, the door opened, and everyone looked to see who it was. It was Han! Accompanied by three storm troopers.

"Han!" Leia called out. "Where's Luke? Is he okay? I guess you got caught too, huh?"

"Luke's upstairs, I guess he's okay, and no, I wasn't caught."

"What do you mean?"

"Is this the cell you were talking about?" one of the troopers asked.

"Yeah, open it," Han said.

"Han what are you doing? It's not like they're going to just open up my cell just because you asked them……"

But as she was saying this, the cell door was opened, and Leia walked out.

"Han what the heck is…"

"Come on, we need your help to save the kid," Han said, pulling Leia to the door.

"Hay wait!" Wes said. "While you're at it, why don't you unlock our cells too?"

Han paused at the door and turned around.

"That'll get me in trouble. Don't worry! It's all part of the plan."

**Author's Note: I've gotten some reviews where people say that I'm not following along with certain details. Like the sort of shelter that Han and Luke have for the night. That's because this is Alternate Universe, and that means that it's free of anything established in the movies. (Though I do ad some elements from the movies here and there!) So if you see something that doesn't follow along with the movies, just remember that it was done on purpose.**


	8. Reactions

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! You really make me feel appreciated!**

**Chapter Eight: Reactions**

Meanwhile, back in the medical center, Vader watched his son sleep. He looked so peaceful! It would be impossible for the outside viewer to tell that Luke was in the danger of dying.

Everything was so confusing! The princess was his daughter? He had two children, and he had never been there for them. He had never been able to stand up for them when they needed help. He was a horrible father. That Solo man may be able to talk to him, but Luke and Leia would never accept him. Not after what he'd done.

Luke began groaning and reaching out in his sleep. Vader walked towards the bed, and bent over his child, running a gloved hand through Luke's blonde hair.

"It's alright, Luke. You're safe now."

This is the scene that Han and Leia were greeted with when they walked through the door.

"Han…." Leia asked uncertainty.

"Your Lordship? Leia's here."

Vader turned around to face his daughter. He had to tell her, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hello, Leia," Vader said.

"Vader…. what are you doing? What's all this for? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Leia, calm down," Vader said. "I can explain all this to you after we have ensured Luke's safety. Right now, we need a sample of your blood."

"For what?" Leia asked suspiciously.

"For Luke," Han said. "Now go over to that nice medic over there, and let him take some of your blood. It won't hurt."

"Han, you're treating me like a baby, I know what I'm doing."

With that, Leia walked over to where the medic was waiting, and Han and Vader sat back down.

"You know, you could have told her just then," Han commented.

"I couldn't. Not after to what I've done to her."

"Not so evil now, are you, your Lordship?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, as soon as you saw Luke, you've been acting like a regular father. That's a good thing!" Han added. "Wait…… so is your name actually Anakin Skywalker?"

Vader didn't know what to say. It was true that he hadn't been acting like a Sith lately. But did that really mean that he was Anakin Skywalker again? Well, he _had_ been worrying about Luke, and now he was too scared to tell Leia that she was his daughter. That's how Anakin would have acted.

"Yes," he said at last. "My name is Anakin."

It felt so _good_ to say that! And now that he had said it, he realized that it was true. He wasn't Darth Vader anymore. He was Anakin! Suddenly, he felt as though all the vows that he'd ever made to the Emperor no longer mattered. They didn't bind him anymore. True, they bound Vader. But he wasn't Vader, he was Anakin.

"Well, Anakin, welcome back!" Han said, slapping him on the back.

"_Now_ will someone tell me what's going on?"

Han and Vader looked up to see Leia standing over them.

"Oh," Han said. "Well….. uh, you might want to sit down to begin with."

Leia sat down on the other side of Han and looked up, expectantly.

"You wanna tell her?" Han said, glancing at Vader.

"No, you tell her!" Vader said.

"Alright. So Leia, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Luke is your twin brother."

Leia gasped.

"He's WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"Your Worship, wait, there's more!"

Leia quieted down to here the rest of the news.

"The bad news is that Anakin here is your father."

"Who's Ana……" Leia looked from Han to Vader.

"No… no that's impossible! My father was Bail Organa! You killed him when you destroyed Alderaan!" Leia accused.

Vader hung his head.

"I'm sorry Leia. I'm sorry for everything. For letting your mother down, for never being there for you and Luke, for starting this empire, for turning to the Dark Side. I'm not asking for you to forgive me. I just want you to know. You look so much like your mother, I feel like I'm apologizing to her. I guess this would be her reaction as well. As soon as Luke's better, I'll find a way for you two to get some place safe where Palpatine will never find you. You won't ever have to see me again."

"I hope not!" Leia said. "You _should_ feel sorry after all you've done to us! After all you've done to the galaxy! You destroyed all the Jedi, you destroyed the Old Republic, you've killed thousands of innocent people, your troops killed Luke's guardians, and you destroyed an entire planet! You'll never be my father! And after this, I never want to see you again!"

With that, Leia stormed out of the room with an angry stride.

"I knew it. She hates me. Padme hated me. Obi-Wan hated me."

"Don't feel so bad, Anakin. Leia just takes after you when it comes to temperament," Han said. "You can't let yourself be depressed. Maybe it will turn out better with Luke."

"WHAT? No! Did you see how Leia took it? I'm not telling Luke. He's better off without knowing."

"Anakin, you have to tell him. You can't keep him in the dark for his whole life. Besides, he has a much better temperament than Leia. He may take it differently."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

"Alright."

At that moment, the medic walked up to them, and the two men turned around to hear the news.

"Sirs, Skywalker will most definitely pull through. He should be waking up pretty soon."

As if on cue a groan was heard from the bed, letting them know that Luke was waking up.

"Come on, Ani. It's show time," Han said, walking towards the bed.

"Uh… I think it would be better if he didn't see me just yet."

"As you wish."

Han made it the rest of the way to the bed, and sat down on the edge.

"Han?"

"I'm here, Luke. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, I guess. Where are we?"

"We're in a….. we're safe."

"Where are we, Han?" Luke asked with a little more force.

"We… we're in the Executors' med center."

"WE'RE WHAT?" Luke yelled, sitting up suddenly. In doing so, he saw Vader standing in the corner. "Han? Why's Vader in here?"

"It's alright, kid. He saved us from turning into popsicles."

"Why?"

"Because he…… because he's your father."

"WHAT? But Han, that's not true! My father was Anakin Skywalker!"

"You see!" Vader said, walking forward. "This is exactly how Leia took it! I told you he would hate me!"

"Leia?" Luke asked. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She's your twin sister," Han said.

"My sister? Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not really, no."

"Good," Luke said, putting his hands behind head, and laying back down. "If there was anything else then I would have freaked out."

Han and Vader shared confused glances at each other.

"That's it? You're not mad?" Vader asked.

"I… I guess I would have freaked out if Han wasn't here. But he _is_ here, and he doesn't seem to mind, so I guess it's okay. After all, you haven't done anything drastic yet."

"That's it!" Vader exclaimed. "Now I have no idea how Padme would have reacted!"

**A.N: Well, that's all for today! Please review and let me know if you like Luke and Leia's reactions!**


	9. Legends and Arguments

**Chapter Nine: Legends and Arguments**

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Leia was pacing back and forth, thinking about everything that had just happened.

Vader was her father? Luke was her brother? When did this happen? Why did she get the feeling that all of this was true? Why was she so paranoid? WAIT! Vader wanted to take them away and hide them? Never let it be said that Princess Leia Organa of the royal family of Alderaan went into hiding because she had a father that sucked!

Leia's started pacing a little faster. What was she going to do? She had to find some way to get back to the Alliance, and then she'd find out how Luke and herself could cope with this. Maybe Vader would let them leave since they were his children! She remembered that Vader wasn't acting like himself when she was told that Vader was her father. Maybe he had a soft spot for them.

Leia opened the door that lead into the med center to see if she could straiten everything out. Everyone turned to look at her when she entered.

"What?" she asked. Luke spoke up.

"They say you took the news hard."

"So?"

"It's not so bad. In case you haven't noticed, Han seems to be okay with it."

"Oh really?" Leia said, her temper rising. "Well in case _you_ haven't noticed, Han isn't the one who has to cope with Vader being his father!"

"Your Worship, calm down!"

"Shut up, Han! You have nothing to do with this!"

"Leia.." Vader began, but Leia interrupted him.

"You shut up too! I never want you to talk to me! Is that understood?"

Before Vader or anyone else could respond, the shining ghost of a young Obi-Wan appeared.

"_Leia, you need to learn to control your emotions, or you will fall to the Dark Side of the Force."_

"Oh great! Now I'm in danger of becoming a Sith! What else is new?"

"_Leia, if you and your family are going to take down this empire and bring all the jedi back from the dead, you need to get a grip!"_

Now it was Vader/Anakin's turn to speak.

"Now wait just one MINUTE! I may not be a complete Sith anymore, but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to face the Jedi Council or anything!"

"_Anakin, you always wanted to become a master. But how it the heck are you going to become a jedi master if all of us jedi are not alive?"_

"You guys never let me be a master!"

"_Yes, and you embarrassed me in front of the entire council when you complained about it!"_

"Well if they had just made me a master, none of this would have happened!"

Obi-Wan sighed. _"There you are, complaining all over again! I thought we were over this years ago!"_

"Well, we're not!"

"_When I become alive again, you're grounded!"_

"Then I'm not going to bring you back from the dead!"

Obi-Wan paled, if you could imagine a ghost paling. _"Anakin! I didn't mean it! If you bring us back from the dead, I'll bring Padme back with us!"_

Vader paused. He could bring Padme back too? Would everything be the way it was supposed to be? If Padme came back, then maybe Leia could learn to except him!

"You… you mean it?"

"Of course I do!

"But… how can I do that?"

"_You mean, bring us back from the dead?"_

"Yes!"

"_Well… do you remember The Legend of Myirtha?"_

"Yes. But that's just a legend. Right?"

"_Wrong. If you want to bring us back from the dead, you will have to go to Myirtha and find the Sorceress of the Dead. From there, she will tell you what to do."_

"Are you _CRAZY?_ It's the Sorceress of the _DEAD _that we're talking about! And you above all people know The Legend of Myritha! What about the…"

"_I understand your concern, Anakin. But it is the only way to bring us back. AND it's the only way to redeem yourself."_

Vader sighed. "Alright. When do I start?"

"_Oh you're not going alone! Your children are going with you!"_

"No! Oh no! I am NOT going to put my children in danger! It's bad enough that I'm going!"

"_Then you have no business going at all. If you want this to work, Luke and Leia will have to go with you."_

"But…"

"_No buts! They're going too. And that will be enough from you!"_

"Fine."

"I'm going too!" Han declared, causing everyone to look at him.

"Han," Luke said. "Didn't you see Vader freak out about going? It must be very dangerous."

"Kid! The Legend of Myirtha? The Sorceress of the Dead? This is too much of an opportunity to pass up!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. _"I guess it's settled then. You four must go alone. I don't want you bringing the entire imperial fleet with you. And you might not want to go in an imperial shuttle either."_

"We can go in the Falcon," Han said. "She's the fastest ship in the galaxy. It'll be best if we take her. Especially if we're going to meet a sorceress"

"Alright. We'll leave in three standard hours," Anakin said, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Han asked.

"I need to make preparations for our trip."

When Anakin left, Leia began to worry.

Was this really the right thing to do? Bringing people back from the dead was a very tricky thing to do. And that's WITHOUT a sith lord following you around. Add to it that Vader was going with them… well… that was just a little too much. And what was The Legend of Myirtha? Leia had never heard of it. And she was sure that she'd never heard of the Sorceress of the Dead! If she had, then she would have remembered!

"Han? What's The Legend of Myirtha?" Luke was asking.

"I don't know, kid. Must have been something going around back during the Old Republic, 'cause I've never heard of it. And trust me, I've heard a lot of legends in my lifetime! They all turned out to be hacked up stories with nothing to them. Don't worry, there's absolutely nothing to worry about." Han said, confidently. Leia decided to cut in.

"Nothing to worry about? Han, _VADER _is going with us! And you say there's nothing to worry about!"

"Leia," Luke said. "Father isn't Vader anymore. He's Anakin."

"Don't give me that, Luke! You're just as ignorant as a six-year-old and as stupid as a bantha! You may be my age, but in maturity, you're my little brother by ten years! You can't even take care of yourself! You have to have someone babysitting you to keep you out of trouble!"

Luke stared at his sister, tears in his eyes. Why was she saying all this? Maybe it was true. Uncle Owen had always said that Luke was stupid and couldn't stay out of trouble. He was just a misfit and no one cared.

Leia didn't even care that Luke was upset. She stormed out of the room, not once looking back.

As soon as she left, Luke didn't bother to keep his tears back, he let them run freely down his face.

Meanwhile, Han had been watching the entire exchange between brother and sister. And now looking at Luke, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"It's alright, Luke," Han said, sitting on the bed, next to the boy. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"She did," Luke said. "And she's right."

Luke buried his head in Han's chest, and Han wrapped his arms around him, gently rocking him back and forth.

"Shhh. It's alright."

While Han comforted Luke, he thought about the trip to come. They were all going to be on the Falcon together and it would be hard to avoid each other. How could Leia put the kid down like that? Maybe he should bring this argument to Anakin's attention. He'd do something about this.

Han sighed. They were in for a long trip.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: Sorry for not updating sooner! How do you like these new developments? Please review and tell me if you like this!**


	10. The Legend is Alive

**Chapter Ten: The Legend is Alive **

Despite Anakin's plans, they didn't leave until the next day. As planed, they all took off in the Falcon; Anakin, Han, Leia, Luke and Chewie. Yes, they didn't bring the droids. A real shocker, I know.

Han's worries about Luke and Leia were confirmed. Luke was always avoiding his sister, and Leia just completely ignored him. In fact, she ignored everyone. Han could understand Leia ignoring Anakin. After all, she had come to detest the very armor that he wore. And now finding out that he was her father was a little hard to except. Han and even Anakin could understand that. Anakin had decided not to even talk to Leia unless she talked to him first.

But Han couldn't see why Luke and Leia didn't try to make up after Leia's outburst the night before. After all, they had managed to get over every other argument, why should this one be any different? But despite Han's reasoning, Leia stayed as elusive as possible, and Luke cowered away from her whenever she entered the room.

After a while, even Anakin began to feel the tension rising between his children. It finally rose to such a degree, that everyone knew that someone was going to brake under the tension.

It happened three days into their trip, when everyone was just sitting down for dinner. Anakin, of course, couldn't eat with them. But never the less, he would join them in the galley whenever they ate.

It was unusually quiet. (Not that anyone really talked much at meal times anyway.) Han decided to say something.

"Well, we should be at Myirtha in about four more days."

"That's nice," Luke said absently, while he poked at his food.

"Hay, kid, try eating something this time," Han said. Anakin spoke.

"Han, how many times have I told you not to call my son 'kid'?

Luke came to Han's rescue. "I really don't mind, Father. Actually, I kinda like it."

Right when Luke called Anakin 'father,' Leia's head snapped up and Luke braced himself for the worst.

"Luke," Leia said. Her voice dangerously low. "You just called Vader _father_ again!"

"Leia, I can call him what I like…"

"Don't say that! You don't know what you can say 'because whatever you say is wrong! I'm the diplomat, remember? You're just an uneducated farmboy!"

When Anakin say the saddened look in his son's eyes, he knew it was time to cut in.

"Leia, that's enough! You have no business in putting your brother down that way!"

"You have no control over me, so shut up!"

With that, Leia stormed out of the room (again.) Han looked at Luke. The kid seemed to be taking all the criticism from his sister really hard. Han decided to take everyone's mind off of the latest argument.

"So… what's this legend that you seemed so freaked out about, Anakin?"

Anakin sighed. It was just like Han to try to raise their spirits.

"Well, it's an Old Republic legend. It tells of a sorceress who has enough power to grant your greatest wish."

"Then why are you so afraid of her?" Luke asked.

"Okay… she's known for her temper. If you do the slightest thing wrong, she'll kill you and destroy the city that you came from. And what makes it scarier is that for years, she would appear completely peaceful and happy to talk over anything that you wanted to talk to her about. But then, after a certain amount of years, she will suddenly get really short tempered. So you never know what kind of mood she's in when you come to visit her."

Han whistled. "Whew! For a legend, you seem to know this pretty well."

"The jedi would have us study legends and search for the truth in them, so we could learn of possible Force users who lived before us. This was on of the legends that we were told to study." Anakin explained.

"Wait!" Luke said, "How long has this sorceress supposedly been around?"

"Who knows? I'd estimate about five thousand standard years."

"Whoa…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

After that night, Leia didn't even eat with them anymore. She'd take her food and lock herself up in one of the rooms, never letting anyone in.

Han, Luke and Anakin kept themselves occupied by talking about the legend, and what they expected to find. But no one was ready for what they would find on Myirtha.

At first, everything went as planned. They approached the planet and no one hailed them. According to the map, there was only one settlement. It was an old fashioned castle that looked a lot like ones Luke had seen in the fairytale books that he used to read as a kid.

Han landed the Falcon near to the castle, reasoning that this was where the sorceress lived. His reasoning was correct.

"Halt!" a person who was guarding the outside gate that lead to the castle said. "State your business or be gone."

It was Anakin who spoke first. "We have come to see the Sorceress of the Dead. We want to ask a favor of her."

The guard paused, obviously sizing them up. "Very well, follow me and don't wander off."

He led them through the gates into the gardens that surrounded the castle. When the gates opened, Luke's jaw dropped open with them. This had to be the most beautiful spot in the universe! The grass was greener than any he had ever seen. If fact, the only grass Luke had ever seen had been stained red with blood after a battle. But not this grass. There were willow trees that swayed in the wind and the flowers just overloaded these gardens with beauty.

"How could a sorceress of death live in a place so beautiful?" Luke asked. The guard answered him.

"The castle and these gardens recently underwent reconstruction. The style changes all the time.

"Why?" Han asked.

"Perhaps you can ask her when you see her."

"I'll pass, thanks," Han muttered.

The guard laughed. "You never change, do you?"

Han glanced up. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you just yet."

The guard led them the rest of the way through the gardens, and through the front door, and on to a hall. At the end of a hall where two large, purple jeweled doors.

"A word before we enter the throne room," the guard said. "The sorceress is recovering from numerous difficulties that she has suffered in the past." He looked around at the faces of his confused audience. "That means she's a rookie."

With that, the throne doors opened, and everyone turned to see the Sorceress of Death.

Han gasped, and everyone looked at him. But Han's attention was completely focused on the sorceress. He stared at her like she was a ghost. They looked back at the sorceress to see what was wrong, but they neither saw anything wrong, nor recognized her. But the same couldn't be said for Han.

"Bria?"

**A.N: I'm getting so many hits, and hardly any reviews! Please review! Oh, and one more thing; Hayden Christensen and Samuel Jackson are acting in a new movie together called the _Jumper._ Check out my profile to see an article about it. No, I'm not the first person who found out about this. I copied it from someone else's profile.**


	11. A Quest Made Known

**A.N: For those of you who haven't read the Han Solo Trilogy, Bria is an old friend of Han's. She was a rebel commander, and Bria is responsible for transmitting the Death Star plans to the Tantive IV at the beginning of ANH. But she was supposedly killed right after doing so. If you _have_ read The Han Solo Trilogy, then you will also recognize the guard who lead them to the throne room. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys! Keep it up! Now, on with the story…**

**Chapter Eleven: A Quest Made Known **

The Sorceress of the Dead giggled in a very girlish way.

"Hi, Han," she said, flashing him a winning smile.

Luke watched this in confusion. "Han, do you know her?" he asked.

Han ignored him. "Bria? They told me you were dead!"

"I _am_ dead! What do you think 'The Sorceress of the _dead_' stands for?"

"But… Anakin said that The Sorceress of the Dead has been around for years! You were only killed a month ago!"

"Well, I see that I need to explain that. You see, The Sorceress of the Dead is replaced every ten years. Some of the sorceresses have been very short tempered. Others have been nice like me."

"That's it!" Anakin cried. "That explains the weird behavior of the sorceress over the years!"

"Yep!" Bria said, tossing back some of her long, red hair. "So what are you guys here for? I'll try to comply to your wishes, considering that Han's with you."

Leia watched all this in envy. Apparently, this girl and Han knew each other really well. But why did this make her feel so jealous?

"We want you to bring the Jedi back from the dead," Anakin said.

"Oh, well… I don't know…"

"What? Can't you do it?" Luke asked.

"Of course I can! But I need to ask you something, Anakin. What are you here for? Really?"

"I… I want to bring back all the Jedi."

"But that's not the full reason, is it?" Bria paused to let what she was talking about sink in before she went on. "You want to prove to your family that you've changed, don't you?"

Anakin looked up at the sorceress, surprised. How did she know about that?

"Well… I guess that's part of it," Anakin admitted.

Bria smiled and turned to Luke. "What about you? What are you here for, Luke?"

Luke, who had seen what had transpired between the sorceress and his father, decided to be truthful about it.

"I want to get to know my father. I want to see how much he's changed…"

"If he _has_ changed at all!" Leia interrupted.

Everyone groaned, knowing what was coming next. But Bria simply turned to address Leia.

"Alright, so what are _you _here for?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just along for the ride.  
Bria laughed. "Do you really think that you can hide your thoughts from me? You something Leia? I think that you're here because deep down inside of you, you believe that your father has changed."

"Humph! In his dreams!" Leia declared.

"Now Leia, let's be truthful here. You know that all he's trying to do is get accepted by you and your brother. Luke has been more welcoming than you, but if you want to succeed in life, you're going to have to pull yourselves together! All of you! Arguing in never the answer; you have to talk your problems over with each other, not avoid the other person and hope it turns out alright! Leia, your tongue is the most powerful weapon you have, and you have been using it against your brother. Luke is sensitive; you can't say ugly things that you don't mean to anyone, but especially him. Okay?"

Leia looked up at the sorceress with new eyes. How could she have been so mean to Luke? What had happened to her these past few days? Now that she thought about it, she realized that she _had _been hurting Luke a little more than she'd intended.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was acting like a sith spawn."

Anakin, Han, Luke and Bria laughed before the sorceress spoke again.

"Alright! Now that we've taken care of that, what did you say you wanted?"

"We want you to bring back the Jedi," Luke said.

"Oh! Yes. Well… I'm afraid that you're going to have to prove yourselves first."

"What! What do you mean? Bria! You've made me prove myself three times already! What more do you want?" Han asked.

"Han, I know that _you_ have proved yourself over the years, but I need _them_ to prove themselves. It's a requirement."

Anakin sighed. "Alright, we'll do whatever we need to do."

"Good. First, you need to go to Mustafar…"

"Never mind, let's go!" Anakin said, making a show of turning around a making his way to the door.

"Now just a minute!" Leia said. "I didn't come all the way over here to just turn around and go back! We're going to prove ourselves so get over here!"

When Anakin finally complied, Bria continued. "At Mustafar, you will find a portal that you will be required to step into. The portal will take you to a place that no one in this universe has ever been to. Once there, you will go to the place where all the past sorceresses of the dead retire. They will tell you what to do."

Luke looked at her in confusion. Why did they need to prove themselves? Were they sure that they really wanted to do this? After all, it didn't sound like his father was very fond of Mustafar.

"Okay," Leia said. "It sounds simple enough let's do it!"

"One more thing!" Bria said. "It would be easier for Anakin if he didn't need to wear that armor."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

The room began to get brighter, and Anakin was lifted up in the air to a light cloud. After thirty seconds of blinding light, a dark form descended from the cloud that began to disappear. When the light was gone everyone looked at Anakin.

He was back! The armor was gone; the long, shaggy hair replaced the helmet. He was wearing his old Jedi robes and all his limbs were once again flesh and blood!

"Thank you!" Anakin said. "I'll always remember this!"

"Good. Jarik will show you out."

Han's heart jumped. "Jarik? Where is he?"

Bria laughed. "Oh, Han! I'm surprised that you didn't recognize him! It's my guard."

"Hi, Han," Jarik said.

Han couldn't believe it. Jarik had hung out with him and Chewie during their early smuggler days. But he had been killed in The Battle for Ylesia; when Bria had wanted to free the slaves that were being enslaved by the High Priests of Ylesia. And now he was looking at a grown up version of a kid who was killed when he was only seventeen. But now that Bria had explained it all to them it made sense.

"Hay, Jarik. You've grown up, haven't you kid?"

"Yeah. Man, it's great to see you, Han!" Jarik gave Han a brotherly embrace. "Well," Jarik said, looking up at Leia. "I see you've gotten yourself another hot girlfriend. You always _did_ get the best!"

"_Another_ girlfriend?" Leia asked. "Han Solo, how many girlfriends have you had?"

Before Han could stop him, Jarik spoke up again. "Oh, we all lost count of his girlfriends after a while."

"You _WHAT_?"

Han cut in, "Jarik, that might not be the best thing to bring up right now!" Han glanced at Leia who was fuming furiously. "Darn."

"Sorry, Han."

"Don't sweat it, Jarik. Well, looks like it's time to go!" Han said joyfully.

The travelers followed Jarik back to the landing pad, and after saying their goodbyes, they took off once again, heading to Mustafar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Meanwhile, back with Bria and Jarik…**_

"Bria, why are you making them 'prove themselves'?" Jarik asked. You've never done that before."

Bria smiled. "It's a test to see if they can truly pull things together and be a family. Doing what they're about to do will force them to work together to survive."

"Darn you Bria!" Jarik laughed. "As always you have to catch Han right in the middle of it!"

"It wasn't _my_ fault!" Bria defended. "Han always goes for the challenges. Trust me, I know!"

But underneath, Bria was worried. What if the Skywalkers refused to pull things together and become a family? Of course, with Anakin back to normal, things should go a lot more smoothly. But only time could tell…

**A.N: So how about that? Han was able to see Jarik again, Anakin looks like his regular old self… man alive! It just doesn't get any better than this! **

**You know, I just thought of something: the title doesn't fit the story anymore! I'm thinking of changing the title, any suggestions? Don't forget to review!**


	12. The Memories That We Keep Hidden

**A.N: Before you read the story, I'd like to let you guys know that on my profile are links to posters and covers (done by others, not me!) for my fan fiction, including a cover for this story, and I'd appreciate it if you guys checked them out and let me know what you think about them!**

**Chapter Twelve: Memories That We Keep Hidden**

Luke couldn't believe how much his father had seemed to change, just by healing him. Anakin looked young enough to be his twin brother! And the outfit his father was wearing didn't look to bad either!

"Well, we're in hyperspace!" Han declared. "It shouldn't take long to get to Mustafar."

"Oh, joy," Anakin said dryly.

It was then that Han noticed how young and relatively handsome Anakin looked. Before, he had been too caught up in his joy at seeing Bria and Jarik, and he hadn't really noticed until now.

"Anakin," Han said, "you look good!"

"Why, thank you!" Anakin said, adopting a sophisticated air. "I _have_ been thinking quite the same thing myself."

Everyone laughed at Anakin's display of humor. Even Leia was happy to see Vader healed. It made everything easier to accept. When Han had first told her that Vader was her father, Leia had freaked out, even though Han had said that Vader had become Anakin again. Leia had just become so used to despising Vader that it was hard to just give in and say, 'oh, father! I love you so much! Despite the fact that you're the most feared person in the galaxy!' But now that her father just looked like a normal man, Leia felt guilty for ever hurting his feelings by saying everything that she'd said back on the Executor.

Leia glanced at her father, who had a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Anakin couldn't help but smile when he heard Leia ask him that.

"I'm fine," he said, giving Leia the disarming smile that he'd often given to Padme when he wanted to get out of explaining something. It may have worked with his wife, but his daughter was mush more stubborn than that.

"You're a worse liar than Luke," Leia commented. "Come on, what's wrong?"

Anakin and Leia shared a quiet moment, giving the other their best unnerving stare. After a moment, Anakin finally gave in.

"I'm just a little nervous going to Mustafar. It holds bad memories for me."

"What kind of memories?" Luke asked.

Anakin smiled. "Things that are only to be discussed between me and your mother."

"No one ever tells me anything," Luke grumbled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Han had said, it didn't take long to get to Mustafar. And the trip to Mustafar was much more pleasant than the trip to Myirtha. Anakin, Luke and Leia got along, and Han Anakin taught Luke how to play sabacc, (much to Leia's distaste.)

But as their ship drew closer to Mustafar, Anakin began to get more and more restless……

"_I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart! I'll never stop loving you, but you're going down a path I cannot follow!"_

"_Because of Obi-Wan?"_

"_Because of what you've done! What you plan to do!"_

_It was no use. Just as the light was beginning to surface, Anakin looked behind her, and the darkness cloaked him, ripping Anakin away from Padme forever. Padme called out to the man who had once been her husband._

"_Stop! Stop, now! Come back! I love you!"_

"_Liar!"_

_Padme looked behind her to see Obi-Wan descending from the ramp of her ship._

"_No!" _

"_You are with him!" Anakin accused. "You brought him here to kill me!"_

_Vader reached out with the Dark Side, and choked the woman who, always in life, and now in death was his angel._

"_NOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Anakin sat up in his bunk on the Falcon, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead.

It was just a nightmare. No, that wasn't quite true. It was the reliving of a nightmare. A nightmare that had forever changed the way his life could have been. All in that hour, he had lost his friends, his brother…… and his angel. His angel who had always believed in him. His angel who had never stopped loving him, even when he had turned on her and everything she believed in. He had made her die in the most painful way; of an empty and broken heart. It had all been his fault. He couldn't do this!

Suddenly, a long forgotten memory resurfaced.

"_Mother, they said that it's impossible for me to enter a podrace."_

"_Oh, Ani. I believe in you, and when I believe in you, no matter where you are, you will be able to accomplish anything! Love is the only thing that is keeping the galaxy from falling into ruin. Love is more powerful than all the powers this universe possesses. You are full of love, and that makes you powerful. Put love first and you can do anything…_

_Anything…_

_Anything…_

_Anything…_

"I can do anything," Anakin whispered. "I can face my fears, Mom! I'll do what I was meant to do! I'll make you proud of me! I promise…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning, Anakin!" Han said when Anakin sat down at the breakfast table in the galley the next morning. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep at all," Anakin answered, sleepily.

"Are you sure that you don't need to go lie down?" Leia asked.

"I'm sure. It was just a dream."

"A dream?" Luke asked. "What kind of dream?"

"It's nothing that you need to hear at your age," Anakin replied.

"No one _ever_ tells me _anything_!" Luke declared.

"Don't worry, Father," Leia said. "I'm sure that you won't keep having dreams that keep you up all night."

Despite Leia's reassurance, the dreams persisted.

_Anakin woke up, the morning after his wedding to discover that Padme wasn't in the bed. Where was she?_

_Anakin stood up and put on a robe, and went to look for his wife. He found her on the balcony where they had shared their first kiss. The balcony where they had been married._

"_Sleep well, Angel?"_

_Padme turned, her long, brown hair falling around her face._

"_Hi, Ani. Yes, I slept very well. But I would sleep even better if you wouldn't squirm so much when you slept!"_

"_Oh, you thing I squirm? What about you?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_You squirm like the galaxy's coming to an end! What's that all about? Huh?"_

"_I don't know," Padme said playfully, "maybe you are planning to terrorize the galaxy and I can sense it in my sleep!"_

"_What? No way! I'd never do that!"_

_Never…_

_Never…_

_Never…_

"_I'll never betray the Republic…_

_Never…_

"_I'd never betray the Jedi…_

_Never…_

"_Anakin, I'll never stop loving you, but you're going down a path I cannot follow…_

_Never…_

Never was a long word with a big meaning. How could anyone truthfully use the word 'never?' Anakin had said 'never' about a lot of things. But those had all been empty. He had done everything that he'd promised 'never' to do. How could he ever use the word again?

He would never use the word 'never' again!

Never…

Never…

Never…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**A.N: Well, that's all for today! Please review!**


	13. The Portal at Mustafar

**A.N: I've been updating all over the place today! Darn, I'm so tired. Ahh… well, on with the story!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Portal at Mustafar**

Mustafar.

One of two planets that he'd sworn never to return to again. And yet he was here.

_To bring back Padme. To bring back the Jedi,_ a small voice reminded him.

Anakin turned away from the cockpit. He didn't want to look at Mustafar. He despised every aspect of that Force forsaken planet. It was on this planet that he'd hurt his angel. He'd hurt her emotionally and physically.

And Obi-Wan.

He'd hurt Obi-Wan emotionally. Maybe even more so than Padme.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

Anakin closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory.

"_You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!"_

"He really did love me," Anakin murmured to himself.

"Hay, Anakin!" Han called. "We're getting ready to land!"

Anakin sighed. "Alright! I'll wait at the ramp opening!"

While Anakin waited, more memories resurfaced.

"_Stay with me, Mom. Everything…"_

"_Ani, I love…"_

_Before Shmi could finish her sentence, she drew in a last shaky breath, and fell back, dead._

"No! Stay focused, Skywalker," Anakin chided himself.

Five minutes later, he was joined by Han, Leia and Luke. They opened the ramp and walked out into the fiery and humid air.

"I don't like this," Leia muttered.

"What would you like?" Han asked.

"I don't know."

They continued walking, looking for the portal that Bria had described to them.

"Where is it?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, kid." Han glanced at Anakin, and saw his face betraying horror. "Anakin? Are you alright?"

"_You turned her against me!"_

"_You have done that yourself!"_

"_You will NOT take her away from me!"_

"_Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind. Until now… until now, you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

"_Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I have brought freedom, justice and security to my new Empire."_

"_Your new Empire?"_

"_Don't make me kill you."  
"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"_

"_If you are not with me, then you are my enemy."_

"_Only a sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."_

"_You will try…"_

"NO!" Anakin began breathing loudly, and everyone stopped to look at him.

"Father, are you alright?" Luke asked.

Am I alright? Of course I'm not alright! I've seen every last memory that I never wanted to see again. I haven't had a good nights sleep for days, and he asks me if I'm alright!

"These memories are driving me crazy," Anakin said at last.

"What memories?" Luke asked. "Please tell me! What happed here?"

"_Anakin, you're breaking my heart…"_

"_You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you…"_

"_Ahhhhhh!"_

"Nothing that you need to hear of right now."

"No one ever tells me _anything_," Luke muttered.

Everyone kept walking, looking out for anything that looked like a portal.

Anakin wondered how a portal would get here. Last time he'd come to Mustafar, nothing that so much as resembled a portal. Wait! What did a portal even look like?

Suddenly, Anakin was thrown out of his musings when he heard a scream from Leia.

Before he could ask what was wrong, he felt himself being sucked into a large, lava hurricane!

Luke was the first to disappear into it.

"NO!" Anakin yelled. But it didn't do any good.

Next, Leia was thrown in, followed by Han…… then Anakin.

Anakin braced himself for the burning hot sensation that he'd gotten the last time he'd fallen into lava. But instead, he found himself falling into…… a water fountain?

The water splashed all around him, some getting into his mouth. It was the sweetest, most refreshing water he'd ever had!

"What is this place?" he heard Luke say. Han answered him.

"My guess is; we found the portal, kid."

"Oh, ya' think?" Leia asked sarcastically.

Anakin sighed. Some things about Leia would never change!

Suddenly, he heard a voice. It was a familiar voice. In fact… it sounded like the same voice that had once sung him to sleep every night. The voice that had encouraged him when all the kids teased him. The voice that hadn't been able to finish telling him that she loved him. The voice… no way!

"Ani?"

Anakin whirled around to see if it was a dream.

It wasn't!

There, standing in front of the fountain, wearing a long, white silk dress stood…… Shmi!

"Mother?"

"Ani, what have I told you about damaging other people's property?"

Anakin grinned as he got out of the water and stood dripping in front of Shmi.

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"Promise me that you'll never do it again."

"I promise."

"Oh, Ani! I'm so glad to see you!"

Shmi pulled her son into an embrace that only a mother could give, and finished the sentence that death had deprived her of finishing before.

"I love you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: Aw… isn't it sweet? I'm tearing up! But I just _had_ to let Shmi finish saying that sentence! Please review and tell me if you're as happy as I am!**


	14. Making Up For Our Mistakes

**Chapter Fourteen: Making Up For Our Mistakes **

"I love you too, Mom," Anakin whispered happily.

For a long time, they just stood there, embracing each other, making up for every time that they'd wanted to hug the other. Finally, they pulled themselves apart and looked back at their stunned audience.

"Who is she?" Luke asked bluntly.

Han snorted. "Isn't it obvious? She's your grandmother."

"Are these your beautiful children?" Shmi asked.

Anakin grinned. "Yes. This is my son Luke, and his twin, Leia."

Shmi looked at Han, confused. "And?"

"Oh! And that's Han. He's a friend."

"It's very nice to meet all of you. So how did you get here, Ani? Not that I'm complaining."

"The Sorceress of the Dead sent us. We've come to bring back the Jedi."

"Of course."

Anakin smiled again. So many times, he'd been with his mother when he was a child, and all of those times, he'd never realized how much he really loved her. When she died in his arms, it had broken his heart. And… well, he'd thrown a major temper tantrum afterwards. Because of that little 'temper tantrum,' he'd later decided to turn to the Dark Side, believing it to be more powerful. When he'd finally turned to the Dark Side…well, that hadn't turned out so well.

But it was over now, and he was going to atone for his sins. Maybe he could make things the way they used to be.

Wait a minute…

"Mom, how did you end up here?"

Shmi laughed. "I am a retired sorceress of the dead."

Anakin's jaw dropped in shock. "WHAT?"

"Yes. After I died, I became the Sorceress of the Dead. Then after a while, that young girl, Bria took my place."

"Whoa."

"But you are here to bring back the Jedi," Shmi reminded them.

"Yes," Leia said, happy to get back to business.

"This is going to be a little difficult to bring back so many people, but… I think I can handle it."

"Wait!" Luke exclaimed, "Are you saying that _you_ can bring everyone back?"

"That's the main idea. They are all here as a matter of fact. They just need my permission to return to the real galaxy."

"You mean… they are all _here_? As in, really _here_?" Han asked.

"Yes."

Anakin's mind reeled at the possibilities of everyone being so close. How many people would his mother allow to go back? Would she let Padme come?

Suddenly, Anakin was very afraid. He would soon face Obi-Wan and all the Jedi that he'd turned against. What would they say to him? Would they even _want_ to come back after the mess Anakin had made in the real galaxy?

"Where exactly are they?" Leia asked. She'd always been known as the person who wanted precise information.

"That is for you four to discover," Shmi answered. "They are all in that replica city of Theed."

Shmi pointed to the right, and they saw that they were on the top of a hill. At the bottom, just as Shmi had said, was a city that looked _exactly_ like the capital of Naboo, Theed.

"Are we going to have to go through that _entire_ city looking for some hundred Jedi?" Luke asked, dreading the answer would be yes. He was right.

"Yes, and you won't be able to use the Force to seek them out either."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I mean that it is impossible to use the Force here. All the retired Jedi have gotten used to it. The only place where you can use the Force is at The Mountain of Memories, and that's far away from here."

Anakin scowled, disappointed. How was he supposed to find _anyone_ if he couldn't use the Force? Now that he came to think of it, he realized that he couldn't feel the Force anywhere. It was… frightening.

"Shouldn't we be getting started?" Leia asked the group.

"Right," Anakin said, shaking himself out of his gloomy thoughts. "See you later, Mom."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Twenty minutes later, father, son, daughter, and future son-in-law entered the replica city of Theed. Anakin was keeping an eye out for any Jedi, while also keeping another eye on his children, who were arguing over something insignificant.

"This is great, isn't it?" Han, who was walking next to Anakin, said sarcastically, "Searching for a hundred Jedi in the replica of the largest city on Naboo, while your kids argue your ears off. Some fun, huh?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, some fun. I wish they'd just stop arguing," Anakin glanced at Luke and Leia, who kept arguing, not hearing Anakin or Han. "I said," Anakin said, raising his voice, "I WISH THEY'D JUST STOP ARGUING!"

This time, Luke and Leia stopped, both in mid-sentence, and slowly turned around, looking at their father with guilty expressions. Anakin eyed them with a disapproving glare, and they continued on, quietly sulking.

"That's better," Anakin said.

On they went, walking through the streets. After a while, realizing that they weren't getting anywhere with this method, they started going into shops and making inquiries about the Jedi.

They looked in fourteen stores, and by that time, Luke and Leia were whining about being hungry.

"Just let me look in one more shop, and then we'll go some place to eat. Okay?"

Luke and Leia nodded reluctantly, and followed Anakin and Han into the next store on the block. Unfortunately for Anakin, it was a bakery.

Now Anakin was being pestered like crazy. Luke and Leia wanted to borrow some money from their father, and the father on the other hand, was nearly going CRAZY.

"Father, I just want a few credits!" Luke pleaded.

"Yes, just a few! Please, we're HUNGRY!"

"QUIET!" Anakin yelled.

Suddenly, he heard an amused voice behind him.

"Being a father isn't all that it's cracked up to be, is it?"

Anakin slowly turned around to see who it was whose voice was so familiar.

It was Obi-Wan.


	15. Forgive and Forget! er, um, Please?

**A.N: So sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! A notice for you guys who are reading my story, _Legal Guardian_**: **I added a prologue at the beginning of _Legal Guardian_**, **which explains how and why the Alliance became so corrupt. It would make me very happy if you guys read the prologue and reviewed on that. Also… what did you think of my altered version of the story?**

**Alright, I'll get on with the story.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Forgive and Forget… Please**

Obi-Wan threw his head back, startled. It was _Anakin_ who was standing before him! Wait… that was Luke, Leia and the pilot that he'd hired to take him and Luke to Alderaan! Of course he didn't expect Luke or Han Solo to recognize him since he looked much like he had during the Clone Wars. But how did Anakin get here? What were Luke and Leia doing with him?

"Anakin? What are you doing here?"

Anakin was just as startled as his former master. What was he going to say to him? This was so nerve racking!

"Hello, Master." _That_ was the stupidest thing he could have said!

Obi-Wan smiled. How many times had he heard Anakin say that back before he'd turned to the Dark Side! It was refreshing.

"Hello, my young padawan." Obi-Wan paused. "Shouldn't you be meditating right now?"

Anakin relaxed. Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone through this so many times before. Apparently, his master had chosen to forgive him.

"Do I _have_ to meditate, Master? It's so _boring_!"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a mock look of disapproval. "Anakin, how many times must we go through this? And how many times do I have to tell you that meditating is necessary if you want to become an accomplished Jedi master?"

"Just tell me once more." At this point, both former Master and former apprentice couldn't stand it anymore. They pulled each other into a brotherly hug. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Can you ever forgive me?"

Obi-Wan gave a relived laugh. "Anakin, you still have so much to learn! Being a Jedi means to forgive and forget. We don't hold grudges. Remember?"

"Right, I'll try to remember that from now on."

"Yes, and don't you forget it!"

"Father?" Anakin turned around to see Luke tugging his sleeve like a toddler. "Can we get something to eat now?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I still can't believe it!" Han said. They were all sitting in a restaurant that Obi-Wan had recommended. "You don't look at all like the old man we saw back on Tatooine!"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Well, that's the wonderful thing about dying. You get to be young again."

"It's so good to see you again," Luke said happily.

"It's good to see you too, young Luke. But I'm still a bit confused as to how all this happened."

Luke scrunched up his face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"How did all of you meet? And how did Anakin get healed?"

Luke and the others grinned knowingly. "Oh, _that_," Luke said.

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to be confused. "Why do I get the feeling that everyone knows something that I don't know?"

Now everyone was trying to hide giggles. "What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll explain," Luke said at last. "After all, it's my fault it happened anyway."

"Well, I wouldn't say it was _completely _your fault…" Han began, but Anakin interrupted him.

"Oh, just be quiet, and let Luke explain."

"Alright," Luke began. "Do you remember that book I was always writing in?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "Oh, yes! But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you see, it was a journal, and I left it behind when Father and his stupid troops came to Yavin, and stormed the base. No disrespects meant," Luke said, glancing at Anakin. "Well, he found it, and discovered where our new base was, and he came to find me, and…" Luke paused, looking around uncertainly. "And I really don't know what happened while I was unconscious. Can someone pick up the story from here?"

"I will!" Han said. "I know everything that happened!" Everyone groaned, but Han continued anyway. "Well, Luke, being the stupid kid that he is…"

"I object!" Luke declared.

"Just let me finish the darn story! _Anyway_, Luke almost got himself frozen on Hoth, and I, being the nice, loyal, and all around awesome friend that I am…"

"I object!" Luke declared once again. "I object very strongly!"

"Just shush! As I was saying, I went out to find him, and Anakin here came, and saved both of us. We went up to his ship, and there, we found out that Leia was Luke's sister…"

"But how did you find that out?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Stars, I hate it when people interrupt me!"

"How?"

"We did a blood test, because we needed someone with Luke's type of blood to save Luke. After that, as you know, we decided to come here to bring you guys back."

"You still haven't explained how Anakin got healed," Obi-Wan said tiredly.

"Leia, will you take it from here?" Han asked.

"Sure. We met The Sorceress of the Dead, and she healed Anakin."

"I see. Well done, everyone. I must say, I never thought that this would ever happen. At least, not this soon."

"Well it has!" Anakin declared. "By the way, we need to find all the other Jedi. Do you know where they are?"

"Of course I do! We have a Jedi Temple here in the city. It was built by other Jedi that have died before us. All the Jedi live there."

"Well this is great!" Han said, happily. "All we have to do is go to the temple, and ask all those Jedi people if they want to live again. No problem!"

"Huh! No problem, huh?" Anakin said. "You guys forget that I was the one who killed the Jedi off to begin with. They may not want to come back. And I still love Padme. I don't think the Jedi will be very happy about that."

Obi-Wan smiled and put his arm around Anakin. "Don't worry about that. We have gone over the Jedi code, and found some mistakes that we have taken care of. You may find that the code approves of your personal life now."

Anakin perked up at hearing this. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"What about that 'no attachments' rule?"

"Anakin, I discovered long ago that attachments are part of life. You are like a brother to me, and that means that _I_ have an attachment. So I took the liberty of having the Council change that part of the code, and I believe that you won't have another problem with that particular rule again."

Anakin was so relieved, that he laughed out loud. "Oh, this is great! Obi-Wan, have I ever told you that you're my favorite Jedi master?"

Obi-Wan grinned wickedly. "And why shouldn't I be? After all, I _am_ a nice, loyal, and all around awesome friend!"

Everyone tried to keep themselves from laughing.

"Hay!" Han said. "You stole my thing that I said!"

Now everyone was laughing uncontrollably. After a few moments of this, everyone quieted down, and Anakin spoke rather quickly.

"Well, Obi-Wan, we'll meet you outside. We got to… uh… rent a speeder to take us to the Jedi Temple."

Luke, Han, Leia and Anakin stood up, and made a quick getaway from the restaurant, leaving Obi-Wan sitting alone at the table.

"No, I got the check," Obi-Wan said to Anakin's empty chair. "I know, I get it every time. Seriously, don't worry about it, I'll get the check!" Obi-Wan turned away from the chair, and began mumbling to himself. "Gosh, I hate it when he does this to me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: Please don't forget to review!**

**Crazy Challenge: Who can tell me what movie that last line about the check came from?**


	16. The Jedi Temple

**A.N: Oh gosh, how do I _begin_ to explain the long wait for an update on this story? Well… I've been very busy with homework. Yeah! That's it! And I've been handling the updates on my stories back on FictionPress. Yeah, that's another good excuse! _And_ not to mention that I've had a lot of updates to worry about on my homepage . Oh, man! I'm on a roll!**

**Anyway, this story will include a flashback from _The Reason Behind it All_, and you'll get to see what happened from Anakin's point of view.**

**By the way, thank you so much for all the reviews that you've given me! We're up to 80!**

**The answer for the crazy challenge: The quote about the check came from the movie, Sahara. It was a scene between Dirk and Al.**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Jedi Temple**

Meanwhile, Anakin and the others had just finished renting a speeder, and were now on their way back to the restaurant to pick up Obi-Wan.

"Dad?" Luke said. "Are you sure about leaving Obi-Wan alone to pay for the check?"

Anakin laughed. "Don't worry. I've done this a million times. The worst result was me being grounded for a few days."

Saying this brought lots of good memories back to Anakin…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Obi-Wan wasn't looking. Now was his chance. Anakin snuck into the cantina and made his way to the bar. For once in his life, it was Obi-Wan looking for the criminals. Not him._

"_Hello, handsome," a young Twi-lek said, walking up to the young nineteen-year-old padawan._

_Anakin turned around to face the female. "Huh?"_

_She fluttered her eyelids at him attractively. "Want to buy me a drink?"_

_Unfortunately for the female, Anakin's taste was not in Twi-leks. "Uh, thanks, but I'll pass."_

_She took offense at this. "What? Are you saying that I'm ugly!?"_

"_No! I'm just saying that I don't date Twi-leks."_

_Wrong thing to say._

"_Are you saying that there's something wrong with my species?"_

"_No! It's just that…" Anakin glanced away to see a bartender wearing a woman's shirt. "That outfit looks terrible!"_

_Thinking that Anakin was talking about her outfit, the Twi-lek punched Anakin in the face._

"_OW! What was that for!?"_

_She didn't give Anakin an explanation. She simply smirked, and stormed out of the cantina._

_Wiping the blood off his face, Anakin reached for something that looked like a drink._

"_What did you say about my outfit?" the bartender asked._

"_Uh, well…"_

"_Cause I think that your little Jedi outfit looks pathetic!"_

_When Anakin heard this, he dropped the 'drink' which turned out to be fire liquid, and it immediately lit up, starting a huge fire. _

_But Anakin didn't care about this. He was too busy chasing the bartender out of the cantina…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so maybe that wasn't a _good_ memory, but looking back on it, he had to admit that it was sort of funny.

"Dad! Are you planning on leaving Obi-Wan?" Leia asked.

It was then that Anakin noticed that they were already at the restaurant, and he was about to go right past it!

"Thanks Leia. I would have skipped it."

"We noticed. Pay more attention."

Anakin parked outside of the restaurant, waiting for Obi-Wan to come out. When he finally did, Anakin saw that he was angry.

Han got into the backseat next to Luke and Leia, letting Obi-Wan have the passenger seat next to Anakin. When they were all situated, Anakin drove on.

"That's the last time I pay for the check!" Obi-Wan declared. "Understand, Anakin? The _last_ time!"

Anakin grinned, mumbling under his breath, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before."

Obi-Wan heard him. "Well this time I mean it!"

The rest of the drive to the Jedi Temple was uneventful. Han, Luke and Leia were too busy looking at the scenery to talk, and Obi-Wan was too furious to say anything. Anakin, as usual, was too busy remembering the other times, when he was younger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mace Windu walked down the hall into the Council room. Obi-Wan had showed up, and called an emergency meeting, and he couldn't help but wonder what this was all about.

"Okay, let's see what's going on," Mace said, sitting down, looking at Obi-Wan.

The council door opened, and in came… Anakin Skywalker!

Everyone in the council room stood up in surprise. What was Skywalker doing here? Was he dead or something? But if he was dead, then he would be here as Darth Vader, not Anakin.

"Skywalker?"

"How is this possible?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you realize that you are at great risk coming here?"  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone slowly sat down, surprised by Anakin's outburst. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything that I've done. I have come here to ask for your forgiveness, and hopefully to bring you all back to the real galaxy."

The Jedi masters looked around at each other thoughtfully. The certainly seemed to be a change in Skywalker. Maybe they should hear what he had to say.

"Look," Obi-Wan said, coming to Anakin's defense. "Remember what we were talking about the other day? Our code had lots of flaws."

"Yes," Mace said. "But Skywalker broke one of the biggest parts of the code. He married."

Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was going to day. "Love is the strongest asset that the Light Side of the Force possesses, and it's the biggest thing that separates the Light Side from the Dark Side, so shouldn't we encourage anything that increases love?"

Anakin grinned. No wonder Obi-Wan had been known as The Negotiator.

There was silence for a few minutes while the council considered all this. Finally, Master Windu spoke.

"Very well, Skywalker, you are forgiven. We will check the code and make changes where they're needed. But there is one more thing that you have to do."

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"You still haven't apologized to your wife."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

TO BE CONTINUED…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I promise to make my next one longer if you guys review.**


	17. Suspicions and Confetti

**Chapter Seventeen: Suspicions and Confetti**

**A.N: I have been very tempted to post the first part of a Star Wars story that I've got going on. It's actually the first story that I ever came up with, and it's actually a series. The only problem is that I've already got lots of stories going on. _Please _let me know what you think of this!**

**By the way, I'm only updating because Metamorphasis promised to be my best friend and buy me puppies and ice cream! LOL**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My… my wife?" Anakin asked, not knowing if he should be excited or nervous.

"Yes, Skywalker," Mace said. "You've made it up with us, but it's with Padme that you truly need to make amends."

Anakin gulped. He didn't like the sound of that…

"Where is she?" Anakin asked.

"Obi-Wan will take you to her house. He knows where it is, better then any of us."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A little bit later, Obi-Wan was driving the speeder to Padme's house, while Anakin sat in the passenger seat.

Luke and Leia had wanted to come, but everyone insisted that it would be better for Anakin to go alone. Not including Obi-Wan, of course.

Anakin was being a little more quiet then usual, and Obi-Wan understood. Or so he thought…

Anakin was furious. Mace had said, _'Obi-Wan will take you to her house. He knows where it is, better then any of us.'_

What was that supposed to mean? _'He knows where it is, better then any of us.'_ How much better was that? Did Obi-Wan go to her house often? How friendly was Obi-Wan with Padme? Was he, perhaps, a little _too_ friendly?

Anakin gritted his teeth. If he found out that Obi-Wan and Padme had been doing… _stuff_… then someone was gonna be in **big** trouble!

"Here we are," Obi-Wan said, pulling up at a large, two-story house.

Anakin said nothing as he got out of the speeder, and made his way to the front door. He was planning to ring the doorbell, or knock, but Obi-Wan simply pushed the door open without doing either of those.

"Padme doesn't mind if I knock or not," Obi-Wan explained.

This made Anakin angrier. "Yeah, I bet," he muttered.

Suddenly, a voice coming from somewhere upstairs interrupted his thoughts. "Obi? Is that you?"

_Obi?_ Anakin thought. _Was Padme so familiar with Obi-Wan that she was calling him Obi?_

Then, Anakin heard someone coming down the stairs. Suddenly uncertain, Anakin drew back into the shadows so Padme couldn't see him.

There she was. Padme had just come down from the stairs. She was still wearing her nightgown, and it looked as if she didn't care that Obi-Wan saw her in it.

"Hello, Padme," Obi-Wan said, giving her a friendly hug. "How are the children?"

Anakin froze when he heard this. The _children?_ What had Padme and Obi-Wan been up to?

"They're fine," Padme said. "Carron still sleeping, so try to be quiet."

Now Anakin was getting scared. Did this mean that Padme and Obi-Wan _had _been doing stuff? Was Obi-Wan the father of one of Padme's children? This couldn't be happening!

"So why did you come? You usually let me know when you're coming," Padme said.

Obi-Wan laughed nervously. _Yeah, you better be nervous, Obi-Wan_, Anakin thought.

"Well, Padme, I believe there's someone else here to see you." Obi-Wan turned around looking for his wayward friend. "Anakin?"

Padme froze. "Anakin?" she asked. "Is Ani here?"

"Well," Obi-Wan said, getting confused. "He _was_ here."

"And I still am," Anakin said, coming out of the shadows, and facing Obi-Wan and Padme.

Padme was going to smile, but the serious and angry face that she saw on Anakin made her not want to smile anymore. Goodness, what was Anakin so angry about? Was he still mad at Obi-Wan because of what had happened at Mustafar or something?

"Ani? Are you alright?"

Anakin forced himself to talk. "The _children_, Padme? How friendly are you with Obi-Wan?"

When Padme heard this, she relaxed, and almost laughed. "Anakin Skywalker, are you afraid that Obi-Wan and I have been doing things together behind your back?"

Anakin was confused at Padme's reaction to all this. Did she know something that he didn't?

"Yes…" Anakin answered uncertainly.

Padme grinned. Any sense of uneasiness left her in an instant. "Oh, Anakin! I'm sorry if that's what it looked like! What ever made you think that?"

Anakin couldn't believe it! Padme hadn't been doing anything. Of course she wouldn't. After all, it was_ Padme_, he was talking about. She wouldn't do a thing like that!

"Well… it's just that, Obi-Wan asked you how the children were doing, and the way you called him 'Obi,' and everyone was imploring something like that and…"

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to laugh. "Anakin, when I was asking her about the children, I meant the children that she baby-sits as a business. She does overnight babysitting."

Now it all made sense! "Oh. I'm sorry for thinking that you guys would do that. I see now that you wouldn't." Anakin turned to his wife. "Padme, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm not exactly a role-model husband, but I'm willing to give it another shot… if you'll let me."

Padme couldn't believe it. Anakin had come here to apologize! He wanted to start over and see if they could do things right! "Oh, Ani, of _course_ I'll give you another shot! Hold on! If you're here, does that mean you're dead?"

"No, I'm not dead! I've come here to bring you all back. Palpatine's still Emperor, and we have to put an end to that."

Now Padme understood. Anakin needed her. The galaxy needed her. If they succeeded in overthrowing Palpatine, they would need senators, and other politicians to set up the New Republic.

"Anakin, we'll all come back, but only if you promise to never go to the Dark Side again."

"Oh gosh, Padme! I'm double promise that!"

"Good! So… where're the kids?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Luke, Han, we'll be in so much trouble if we go through with this!" Leia said, worriedly.

"Oh come on!" Luke said. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, your worship! Get some fun in your life!"

Apparently, Luke, Han and Leia had gotten very bored waiting in the guest quarters at the Jedi Temple, waiting for their parents to come back, so Luke and Han devised a devious plan;

They would get some slippery grease, and spread it all over the floor in one of the hallways, and then they'd wire the spot where the grease was, so when a person fell in, lots of confetti would fall all over the unlucky victim. It was a perfect plan.

"Guys, I'll do this, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault!"

Han and Luke exchanged their, 'Leia never gets it' look, and went back to work. Luke poured the grease, while Han and Leia strung up the confetti.

When they were all done, they hid behind a pillar, waiting to see who would come. Finally, someone _did_ come; it was Master Windu.

"WHOA!"

Master Windu didn't see the trap coming, and he fell right into the grease puddle.

"Here comes the good part," Han said.

Just as planned, the confetti came falling down on the Jedi master, and began sticking to him because of the grease.

"Who is responsible for all this!?" Mace demanded. Han, Luke and Leia couldn't help it at seeing the Jedi master slipping and falling, trying to get up. "You three!" Mace declared, spotting them.

Luke could think of only one word. "RUN!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: Oh gosh, please review, you guys! I hardly got _any_ reviews with my last update!**


	18. The Finest Prank Ever

**Chapter Eighteen: The Finest Prank Ever**

**A.N: I've been updating a lot recently, so I decided to update this story as well. And I must say, this is the funniest chapter I have ever written! Do not eat or drink anything while you are reading this, cuz it may come out of your nose when you start laughing. So anyway, here's the next, long awaited, chapter.**

…

"Alright, _now _you've done it!" Leia yelled angrily as she, Luke and Han ran through the Jedi Temple.

"You did it too, your worship!" Han reminded her.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Only because you two _made_ me do it! Luke, you said you'd done this before!"

"I did!" Luke said.

Leia suddenly got an awful suspicion. "How did it turn out?"

Luke shrugged. "Same way."

_Oh, great._ She'd teamed up with a couple of rookie pranksters! Now they were going to get in so much trouble! Leia could only _imagine_ what their father would have to say about this.

"Leia, I _can_ read your mind," Luke reminded. "And I'll have you know that I am _not_ a _rookie_ prankster! I'm a master!"

"No you're not!" Leia retorted. "Anyway, anyone who wants to can pull a prank!"

"Uh-uh!" Luke declared. "There's an _art_ to this sort of thing!"

"Yeah, an art that gets you in trouble every time you do it!" Leia said.

"No," Luke said. "Wes and I spied on Mothma and Madine one time, and they never even knew that we were there!"

Han decided to speak up. "Kid, spying and pulling pranks are two entirely different things! Trust me, I know."

Both Luke and Leia were too busy trying to run without running out of breath to keep arguing. They just focused on where they were, and where they were headed.

"Han, do you know where we are?" Leia asked suddenly.

"How am I supposed to know?" Han called back angrily.

_Great, now we're lost, and in trouble once we get found! Can this day get any worse!?_

…

It was a wonderful drive back to the Jedi Temple. Padme and Obi-Wan told Anakin about what it was like being dead, and Anakin was beginning to think that staying here wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, there was no war, no Palpatine, just happiness.

Anakin finally pulled up at the Jedi Temple, and helped Padme out of the speeder. They started for the door, and were greeted by Master Windu.

Anakin almost laughed when he saw Windu, in spite of himself. Mace was covered with grease, dripping from his cloak, and colorful confetti covered him from head to toe.

Padme gasped. "Master Windu, what happened!?"

Mace took a moment to catch his breath, apparently he had been running, and then he finally spoke.

"Your children, accompanied by Solo have been pulling _disgraceful _pranks around the Jedi Temple!"

That explained Mace's appearance! "Let me guess," Anakin said, trying to conceal his laughter. "You fell for one of the pranks!"

Master Windu looked at Anakin reproachfully. "Yes, they did. Not a reflection of your parenting skills, I hope? Because if it is, the council may have to rethink their decision about allowing Jedi to marry."

Now Anakin got serious. "That's it! They're gonna get it bad!"

Anakin began walking toward the entrance, when Padme pulled on his arm. "Ani, don't be too hard on them."

Anakin laughed. "Too hard on them? They have just embarrassed me by making Master Windu think I have bad parenting skills." He turned around to face Windu. "I'll have you know that I have _excellent _parenting skills!"

"Anakin, I'm sure they weren't trying to embarrass you," Padme said soothingly.

Anakin continued his walk toward the entrance to the Jedi Temple. "Nevertheless, they _have_. Just wait till I get my hands on them…"

…

After they had run to the other side of the Jedi Temple, Han, Luke and Leia decided that they were safe. No one had any idea where they were. The Jedi Temple was huge. It would take a while for anyone to find them.

After catching her breath, Leia spoke, addressing Luke. "Alright, genius, what's your plan of action?"

Luke thought for a moment. He wanted to think of something clever. They were going to be in trouble once they were caught no matter what they did, so maybe they should just find some way to go down fighting.

Suddenly, Luke got the best idea for a prank that he'd ever had. It was so glorious; he couldn't wait to carry it out! "I have a marvelous idea," Luke declared. "You guys are going to love me!"

"What is it!?" Han and Leia asked simultaneously.

"Okay, so we already know that we're dead meat no matter what we do." Han and Leia nodded. "I have just come up with a plan that can't miss!

"Whoa! Hold on there, plan boy!" Leia said. "Are you trying to pull another prank!?"

Luke nodded excitedly. "Yes! This will be my finest work ever! I call it, Operation I.T.F."

"What does I.T.F. stand for?" Han asked.

Luke grinned deviously. "In Their Face!"

Leia shook her head vigorously. "No! Oh, no! I am NOT doing ANY more pranks! Nothing you can say will make me do it!"

Luke and Han looked at each other. Both knew what the other was thinking. "What if I said it involves getting Dad back for torturing you on the Death Star?"

She didn't hesitate a second. "I'm in!"

"Great!" Luke said. "Alright, listen up. I'm gonna need laser cutters, blasters, tons of invisible grease. Much more then last time, ropes…"

…

After Luke gave Han and Leia the list of things he needed, they set off in search of the desired items, while Luke looked for a good location for the prank to be pulled. He needed a place with lots of entrances, and plenty of space

Finally, he found it. It was a large, circular room, surrounded by pillars. There were entrances between each pillar, and it had a two-story ceiling, and there were tons of catwalks overhead that looked down on the room. It was perfect for them to stand and watch as the prank was carried out.

Satisfied that he couldn't find a room any more perfect then this, Luke ran out in search of Han and Leia. They all met in the room where they planned everything. They had everything that Luke needed to carry out his master plan. Now all he needed to do was tell Han and Leia how it was all going to work.

"Okay," Luke said. "I've drawn up a diagram." He unrolled a large piece of paper where he'd drawn up his entire scheme. "Okay, I want lasers stationed at every single pillar. I need to take the shock devices out of the blasters, and incorporate them into the lasers so that this can work. I want grease covering the entire floor…"

After Luke had relayed his entire plan to the others, they couldn't help but be impressed. Operation I.T.F. was sure to get them in trouble, but it was so magnificent, and Leia was so looking forward to getting her father back for torturing her, no one really cared what the punishment would be.

Gathering up all their equipment, Luke lead the other two to the room that he'd chosen to unleash Operation I.T.F.

As soon as they got there, Han and Luke started wiring the lasers, and Leia spread the grease all over the floor. To avoid getting caught in the extra sticky grease, Han, Luke and Leia got ropes, and tied them to the catwalks above. The way they wired the ropes, they could easily move about the room going up and down without touching the floor.

It took an hour, but finally, they were done. The three stood up on the catwalks, admiring their work.

"Do you have the controls?" Han asked Luke.

Luke held up said object. "Yep. Now all we need is some way to get them into the trap." Luke began pacing from side to side. He spoke seriously, with his hand on his chin. "We need some sort of bait to draw in the victims."

Leia and Luke both began staring at Han. "Why are you all looking at me?" Han asked.

Leia spoke up. "Han, you're a fast runner. We need you to find them, and draw them into the trap. As soon as you come to one of the entrances, we'll send down a rope and pull you back up, while everyone else will fall into the trap. It's perfect!"

Luke put on a fake display of crying with pride. "My little sister's all grown up and pulling pranks on people. I'm so proud of her."

Everyone laughed. This was going to be great!

…

Anakin, followed by Windu, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi, and a few others were walking through the Jedi Temple in search of the three pranksters, when suddenly, they heard someone say;

"Hey, Jedi people! Here I am, come get me!"

"There's Han!" Anakin declared. He started running after him, and the others followed, running as fast as they could.

…

Han looked behind him to see all the Jedi running after him. Everything was going according to plan. All he had to do was run a little father…

Yes, he made it to the entrance of the room!

"Guys? Where are you?"

…

Luke and Leia had kept a lookout for Han. When they heard him, they got the rope, and ran across the catwalks to where Han was, and threw down the rope. Han grabbed onto it, and the other two pulled him up to where they were standing, and then looked excitedly at the commotion that they had caused right below.

All the Jedi came running into the room at great speed, as soon as they came in, their feet got caught in the grease, and they went sliding across the room.

"Now!" Han whispered urgently to Luke.

With perfect timing, Luke pressed a button on the controls he was holding, and All the lasers with the added shock Luke had put in them, went out, and sliced right through all the Jedi's pants, causing them to fall off, and reveal the not-so-dignified-anymore Jedi Masters' boxers.

They couldn't help it anymore, and Han, Luke and Leia started laughing hysterically. When they couldn't stop laughing, they started crying after laughing so hard. This was the funniest thing they had ever seen!

"You!" Mace called out to the three troublemakers. "YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

Unfortunately, this just caused them to laugh even harder.

…

**A.N: Oh my gosh! I started laughing so hard when I wrote that last part!!! LOL!!!! Okay, so anyway, please review! **


	19. Plan of Action

**A.N: My deepest apologies for not updating sooner. Things have been crazy with testing and all. Hopefully, this chapter will meet your expectations. (winks) **

**Also, I think all of you guys owe a huge thank you to Alien Roxi for her enthusiastic review for this story. It is because of that review that I am updating once again. See guys? Those are the kind of reviews I like to get!**

**And now finally, on with chapter nineteen! **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Plan of Action**

Anakin looked about at his friends all lying on the floor, trying to recover from their hard and slippery fall. His children and Captain Solo were above their heads on some hidden catwalks, laughing at them so hard that they didn't seem anywhere close to stopping.

Mace Windu seemed even more upset then he was. He yelled at the three troublemakers, stating the very obvious: that they were in _big_ trouble. This news didn't seem to make a difference to Luke and Han. They high-five each other, then did some sort of handshake that they must have come up with during the Rebellion days. (Which were not so long ago, and were actually still going on… just in another universe.)

But Leia looked a bit sorry for the prank she had just helped pull. It had been funny for a while, but looking down at the Jedi Masters, she couldn't help but think that any regality left in her was probably not going to be seen by anyone after this incident.

"_How can Luke and Han find doing this stuff so amusing even after all the hilarity?"_ Leia thought to herself. But she said nothing aloud.

"You two are _**so**_ grounded!" Anakin declared, addressing his two children, because of course he had no control over what Captain Solo did, though he would have loved to ground him as well.

"Grounded!?" Luke asked, laughing. "I left my days of letting someone to ground me behind when I left Tatooine."

Leia cleared her throat. "Um, actually I seem to recall hearing Mon Mothma screaming at you and Wes stating that you two were _grounded_ after pulling some prank on the Alliance main ship on our way to Hoth."

Luke grinned. "Ah yes, she grounded me, but from _what_? She failed to tell us what we were grounded _from._ And we thought it would be rude to correct her." Luke started laughing again at his own genius while Leia stared at him disapprovingly. Not unlike her father at that moment.

Anakin couldn't believe how undisciplined his son was. Was this a result of being raised by Owen Lars and his wife? Or simply serving in the Rebel Alliance, though it was for a short while. Whatever the cause, it was clear that there were some things that he would definitely need to attend to later on.

"I am _very_ disappointed in you two," Anakin said as he stood up to regain a more dignified posture. "I thought that two eighteen-year-olds could behave for a few hours on their own. I guess I was wrong. Apparently I underestimated your Alliance leaders in their capability to keep you under control because apparently they can do it far better than I can even though I am your father."

Something in his father's rebuke even brought Luke down to feeling a bit sorry for what he had done. Heck, all he had wanted to do was have a little fun, but apparently he had gone too far with his latest prank… even though it was the best prank he had ever pulled in his lifetime…

"I'm sorry," Luke said finally. "It was just the best plan I ever had for a prank and this was just the perfect place to pull it and…"

"That's okay," Anakin interrupted. "I forgive you… just _please_ next time you pull a prank, make sure it's not on me."

This time, even Leia grinned a little. "We promise," Luke, Leia and Han said simultaneously.

…

They enjoyed the rest of the day getting acquainted with Padme and resting after their long day.

That night, as Anakin lay sleeping beside Padme, (a wonderful feeling after not seeing her for so long) he found himself not wanting to go to sleep. Too many thoughts of what he eventually would have to do crowded his mind.

There was the simple thought of how he could leave this happy place behind and go back to the dark galaxy under the cruel rule of an Empire. And then, in the back of his mind, he remembered the Emperor, and he knew that he would have to deal with him sooner or later.

One never knew what tomorrow would bring…

…

Early the next day, the Jedi Council, along with Han, Luke, Leia, Padme and Anakin gathered in a meeting to discus their plan of action.

"It is clear," Master Windu was saying, "That it was no trick of fate that brought the Skywalkers here to us."

Han coughed. "And me," he said, coughing again.

Mace Windu rolled his eyes. "And Han Solo. I believe the Force is trying to tell us something. What do you think, Master Kenobi?"

"I agree," Obi-Wan said, nodding. "I think it's time that we took a stand against Palpatine."

"And how do you suggest we do it?" another Jedi Master asked. "In case you haven't forgotten, we are all dead."

There some were murmured agreements heard throughout the room, and it was some time before anyone spoke again.

"How can we make stand against people who are still alive?" Kitt Fisto asked.

"And there is no possible way that we could defeat Palpatine and his entire empire, even if we did find away to fight him," someone else stated.

This arguing continued for several minutes. Finally someone spoke, trying to gain everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, guys!" It was Han. He waved his arms back and forth until he had gotten everyone to shut up and look at him. "I know that I'm just a no-good, annoying scoundrel to some of you…" he looked right at Leia when he said this… "but I think I have an idea."

"We're listening," Master Windu said surprisingly.

"Okay, my friend Bria, (who also happens to be The Sorceress of the Dead,) gave us permission to bring back Miss Padme here. I think it will be alright with her if we bring back the rest of you guys. If it is for a good purpose, that is, and I believe that defeating the Empire is a good enough purpose."

Everyone nodded in agreement. But someone wasn't satisfied…

"But even if we _did_ come back to the world of the living, there is no possible way that we could win if we tried to kill off Palpatine and his armies."

Han grinned deviously. "Oh I think there is."

Mace leaned over to Obi-Wan and whispered. "His plan better not involve pulling pranks."

…

Much to all the Jedi Master's dislike, Han's plan _did_ involve pulling pranks... in fact, it involved a great deal of many different pranks that he had claimed to pull before. According to Han, he had done these all before, some against the Empire, and they had all worked.

"The Alliance ships will be attacking the Imperial Fleet using this battle plan," Han said, pointing at a diagram that he had come up with. "I did this before. It was so easy to beat the Imps."

When Anakin looked over it, his face turned to one of recognition. "Hey! I remember this battle plan! A fleet of smugglers pulled this same stunt a while back when we were trying to take over some main smuggling planet and..." Anakin looked at the diagram, then back at Han and started speaking in a sarcastic tone... "hmm... I _wonder _who could have been leading that smuggler fleet?"

Han laughed. "Haha me! Yeah I remember that... oh man, I remember a bit before the battle you Force choked some guy when you visited his ship to check over the plans or something and..."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Anakin demanded. More surprised than anything else.

"Well..." Han said intimidated... "I might have been hiding in the utility closet at the time."

The room burst out with laughter as Anakin stared at Han, still in shock. "I can't believe that I didn't even feel your presence there. What a weird coincidence."

Later that day, everyone was packing up supplies and weapons into the ships that they would take back to "_the living galaxy"_ with them. Excitement was high. Everyone couldn't wait for the next day when they would rejoin the living and put their plan into action...

* * *

**A.N: Short chapter, I know, but it has the plot finally going in a specific direction, and now you all know where I'm taking this story to. (smiles) **

**By the way, I think you all should know that that last scene between Anakin and Han, and all that stuff they were talking about, yeah all that battle talk and Han hiding in the storage closet actually took place in one of the Han Solo books. This story has actually referenced a lot back to those books. What can I say? I love them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	20. What Goes Around Comes Around

**A/N: I'm so glad I'm updating this story! Yesterday, I completed **_**Rebel**_** and **_**Realities United**_**. Thank you to all who reviewed on those stories. Hopefully I will be getting even more reviews on this one! Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter.**

**Another note, I'm beta reading Hidden Page's story, In The Shadows. It's a really cool fic and I suggest you give it a read through and drop her a reivew.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: What Goes Around Comes Around**

The day after, if you were standing in some ship hovering over the planet of Mustafar, you would have been able to see a whole fleet of Old Republic ships coming from the planet as.

Han had been right about Bria. She was more than happy to allow the Jedi order into the living galaxy once again. And she said that if they succeeded, they would be allowed to stay. But if not, they would have to go back to the realm of the dead, and never be allowed to leave again.

Anakin wanted to bring his mother back with them, but she smiled, stating that she had never been happier with where she was now, and that her place was there.

All the Jedi from ages thirteen and up were allowed to come with them to Coruscaunt. The rest of them, younglings and such, were told to wait with Bria Jarik back at Myritha. In a time like this, having a former Imperial on your side was a major benefit. Anakin confirmed that most of the Imperial fleet was in orbit around Imperial Center. (When everyone asked what "Imperial Center" was, Anakin remembered that all these people were from the Old Republic, and wouldn't know that they had changed Coruscaunt's name. So for the rest of the time, he called it Coruscaunt.) The only part of the Imperial fleet that was not at Coruscaunt was in orbit around Hoth where Anakin had left it.

Master Windu commented that it would be far easier to wipe out the Empire in one swift attack, and not leave any small loose ends that could possibly come back as a threat to them. Anakin agreed, and all the ships took off from Myritha and set a course for Hoth.

…

It took seven days traveling in hyperspace to get to Hoth. During that time, Luke, Leia, Han, and Anakin were really able to bond with the Jedi. Luke and Han liked the younger Jedi who were around their age and not half as serious or boring as the Masters.

As they promised, they didn't pull anymore pranks. Luckily for them, with their new friends they were able to find other stuff to do.

Whenever Han and Luke felt the need to pull a prank, they would look over the diagram of the plan Han had drawn up for them and repeat to themselves that soon they'd be able to pull pranks _with_ _permission_ on the _Imperials_. (What a bonus!) This cheered them up.

Leia and Padme hit it off really well. Leia was thrilled to learn that she had so much in common with her mother. They both liked politics, and they were both set on peace and the republic. They began talking about how they would rebuild a new republic if everything went well. This got them very excited.

…

When they finally reached Hoth, there, as Anakin had told them, the fleet was still there in orbit. Leia insisted that they free all the prisoners in the detention cells in his star destroyer.

Anakin knew this was a reasonable request, so he decided to risk it and go on board. Maybe he could find that Piett guy. Piett always seemed like a good man he could trust. Only problem was that he was loyal to the Empire.

…

Anakin took one of the smaller ships from the docking bay of one of the larger ships. With him, he took Han, Leia, and Padme. They couldn't find Luke, and knowing him, it would take hours before he showed up. So they went on without him.

When they were hailed by the Executor, Anakin transmitted the clearance code, and was allowed to board. When they came down, Anakin looked around for someone who could show him where Piett was.

An attendant came and asked his business.

Anakin said what he had rehearsed. "I am Lord Vader and I wish to speak with Captain Piett."

The man laughed. "Yeah, a couple things, buddy. One: Lord Vader where's black armor and a mask that covers his face. Two: he can choke people without touching them."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Anakin reached out with the Force (don't worry, it was the light side) and choked him for a few seconds before letting go.

The man stared at him in disbelief. "My Lord! Forgive me… I … I didn't realize it was you! You… you look different… uh… a _good_ kind of different…"

"Yeah thanks," Anakin said quickly, looking around. "Now where's Piett?"

"On… on the bridge, My Lord."

Anakin gave him a slight nod, then turned around to the others. "Padme, you follow me, Leia, you and Han go down to the detention cells. Give the attendant this," Anakin gave them a data pad which held his signature. Once they see this, they'll let you do whatever you want."

Leia nodded. "Got it. Come on, Han."

The attendant was quite baffled as to what was going on, but he dared not ask Lord Vader for fear he would finish his job of choking him. (He had no idea that Vader was now Anakin, and wouldn't dream of killing someone just because he felt like it.)

…

Anakin led Padme through the ship. He glanced at her. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn back on Geanosis. Somehow, she had gotten it remade. She didn't look a day older… in fact, she _wasn't_ a day older. Since she had come back from the dead. Anakin too, didn't look any older since he had been healed by Bria.

Anakin sighed happily. It looked like he was in the Force's favor once again.

Once they made it to the bridge, Padme took a step behind him and followed him along the catwalk-like thing to the viewport where Piett stood. It looked as if he was trying to sort out an argument between two other officers.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Ehem, excuse me?"

The three officers, including Piett turned around.

"Who are you?" one of them said. He turned to the crew who were all working diligently. "Who let this guy in here!?"

"I'm Lord Vader," Anakin said.

"No you're not," another one of the officers said in a haughty sort of voice. "But I do believe you're crazy for thinking so."

Anakin sighed. "How many times do I have to do this?" He reached out with the Force and began choking the guy who had spoken first. Any doubt retreated from his face in an instant and he began pleading for mercy.

"Anakin, stop," Padme said.

Anakin let go, and the guy took in long gasps of the air that he now loved so much.

"Lord Vader!" the other two said. Anakin went to Piett and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Piett," he started. His face looked so serious that Piett began to grow fearful. But then Anakin's face broke into a huge smile. "I _like_ you."

"Uh… um, thank you, My Lord."

"I like you so much," Anakin continued. "That I'm going to let you in on a very cool secret. But first we must get away from these… people."

Padme rolled her eyes at her husband's fooling off. "Come on, we don't have _that_ much time."

Piett's eyes wandered toward her. Anakin looked back and forth. "Ah, yes. Captian Piett, this is my wife, Padme."

Piett's eyes grew wide and he took a moment to take it all in. "Your_ wife?_ Ah… madam, it's a pleasure."

Padme nodded and waited for Anakin to continue.

"So, Piett," Anakin said, his arm around the guy's shoulders. They began walking back across the catwalk with Padme close behind them. "What would you say about meeting some of my old friends?"

* * *

**A/N: Ahha, yes, that was fun to write. Please review! The next chapter should be on the way soon.**

**P.S. I love Piett! He's pretty much the only Imperial officer that I can stand. So I decided that he just _had_ to be in this story.**


	21. Together As One

**A/N: There is just one chapter after this one and then this story will be complete! I'm happy and slightly distressed. I love it when I finish a story, but I'm also upset that it's all over.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Together As One**

Han and Leia had to show "Vader's" signature more than once to a lot of people. You cannot imagine what the officers were thinking when they watched all the rebels being set free. And back on the docking bay, they had to show Vader's signature once again proving that they were allowed to take the rebels.

They waited inside the ship for Anakin, Padme and Piett. Once they were on, they took off and met up with the "Jedi Fleet" as everyone liked calling it.

As soon as they landed, Luke was on them, demanding why they had left without him, and they said that they couldn't find him. When they asked where he was, Luke paused, looking around nervously and said, "I suggest that you stay out of room 122."

That was forgotten for the time being. Unfortunately for Luke, the matter was brought up again when three of the seventeen year old padawans were seen angrily emerging from room 122 covered in something thick and white. Luke insisted that it was bubbles but I highly doubt that.

For the whole day, Piett was meeting people he thought were long dead. Then Anakin explained that they _had_ been dead, but he'd just brought them back. (This confused the captain even more so Anakin let Padme show him around instead.)

Up till now, Piett had been as loyal as ever to the Empire. But now, he was beginning to change his mind. Not only had he talked with the Jedi that day, but he also got to know the rebels on a more personal basis other than shooting each other on a battle field.

These rebels told him of all the things the Empire had done to them and caused them to join the alliance against it. The Jedi were also turning out to be very decent people… not evil sorcerers as the Empire had made them out to be.

He saw something new, and from that day forth, Piett was anti-Imperial and he actually became an official rebel. He even got a rebel uniform which he now wore instead of his Imperial costume. And he had to agree that rebel uniforms were much more comfortable and easier to fight in than the tight, stiff uniforms of an Imperial. No wonder the rebels kept winning battles; their uniforms weren't uncomfortable.

…

"Anakin, we've finally made contact with the rest of the Rebel Alliance," Obi-Wan said when he finally found his former apprentice.

"And?" Anakin asked.

"And we will be meeting them in the Borlcias system. From there, we will jump back into hyperspace and be at Coruscaunt in thirty minutes."

"Okay," Anakin said, thinking. "And what of the Imperial fleet at Hoth."

"Already taken care off."

Anakin nodded. "Okay. I think we're all set."

Obi-Wan looked at him and smiled. He never thought that he'd be going over battle plans with Anakin again, but here he was. Padme had been right. There was good in him. And Obi-Wan should have seen that.

Anakin looked up when he felt Obi-Wan's hand on his back.

"I'm glad you have you back, brother," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin let out a deep, contented breath. "It's good to be back."

…

When the Jedi Fleet and the Alliance Fleet met up, there was a little bit of communication and negotiations between the two fleets so they could get everything out and clear. The plan was made known to the Alliance and they couldn't be happier.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see all the Jedi who were alive and well. You cannot imagine Mon Mothma's happiness at seeing her old friend, Padme Amidala. They hugged and exchanged a few words with each other. Anakin identified himself and apologized for being "A stuffed headed, murdering scum," as he put it. He was very happy to be forgiven by all and once all of this was done, they went into lightspeed and plotted a course for Coruscaunt.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this is the smallest chapter ever created. But I'm not going to write a whole bunch of nothingness just to make it a longer chapter. That would be bad writing.**

**Please, please review.**


	22. Dear Journal

**Chapter 22: Dear Journal**

Shooting Star,

Hey, it's me again. I don't think I've used you for a month. I've been very busy. I left Hoth a long time ago when the Imperials attacked. Vader turned out to be my father and Leia is my twin sister. (Oh, and by the way, Han's going to be my brother-in-law pretty soon, 'cause he and Leia are getting married.)

Me, Han, Leia, and father went to see some "sorceress of the dead" person who turned out to be Han's ex-girlfriend. She healed father (he's Anakin Skywalker again) and we went to Mustafar to go through a portal and bring back all the Jedi and mom from the dead.

After that, we met Obi-Wan. He looks much younger. And when we got mom and all the Jedi to come with us, we came back to the living galaxy and got Piett. He's a really good guy, and he turned out to not like the Empire anymore.

We rescued all the rebels in the detention block on the Executor, one of dad's old ships, and then blew it up.

After that, we met back up with the Rebel Alliance at some system really close to Coruscaunt. We went over the battle plan that Han came up with back at the Jedi temple in the realm of the dead. When they all had it understood, we went to Coruscaunt to wipe out the Imperials.

There were three different battles going on at once. There was the big battle going on in space right over Coruscaunt. (Dad and Obi-Wan began saying, "Do you remember that space battle that took place right there?" Or something like that.) The other two battles were going on in the Emperor's palace. One was a diversion that Han and me made up by doing what we do best… pulling a whole lot of elaborate pranks all over the place to create a distraction. During that, dad, Obi-Wan, Master Windu, Master Yoda, and a couple other Jedi went to the throne room to face Emperor Palpatine. I guess it all went well because they all came out alive and Palpatine was dead.

The space battle took the longest. But when it finally ended, our two fleets beat the Imperial fleet.

It's been two weeks since that. The Jedi are rebuilding the Jedi Temple here on Coruscaunt. Leia, Mothma, and some other politicians are working on reestablishing the New Republic.

When everyone got all busy doing this, Me and Han went back to the realm of the dead and got Bail Organa and his wife. We're on our way right now to find Leia so she can see them. I can't wait to see her face! She'll be so happy.

I'm meeting Dad at the Jedi Temple later today so I have to go now.

Luke

**--------------**

**The End**

**--------------**

**A/N: I thought that since the title says "the Journal of Luke Skywalker," that this would be an appropriate way to end the story. I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Oh, and speaking of reviews… please review! lol**


End file.
